Mean Girls: Bring It On
by Flag-Twirler9910
Summary: When the bitchyest girl in New York moves to a town where cliques are unheard of, everyone knows that that must change. This is a story about how one teen can change an entire high school and transform it into their own little creation of chaos.
1. Civil War Restablished

Sabrina was a blond girl with blue eyes who just moved from her hometown Oceanside, New York which was located next to the best city in the world. To Midlothian, Virginia which was next to the capital which was a dump. She was in her car driving her and her younger brother Seth to his first day of high school.

"I hate my life," Seth said as the turned into the school and looked for a parking spot.

"Don't be so fucking depressed," Sabrina said trying to be upbeat. "Try to see this as a new experience. One where you can actually be liked by people." She pulled into a spot and turned to him. "Try to blend in. It should be easy." She stepped out and looked at everyone. " WHAT THE FUCK!," she screamed. "ITS LIKE 100 FUCKING DEGREES OUT HERE!"

"Yeah," Seth said like she was an idiot. "It's called the south." He hit his I-pod to play and it was really loud. He started doing the cotton eye Joe dance making fun of the southerners who didn't get it.

"LEAVE!," Sabrina shouted at him to stop and go into the building. Sabrina sighed and rushed into the air conditioned building. She walked down a hallway noticing stares and guys checking her out. A arm touched her right shoulder and she lashed a kick back wards with her right foot and spun around kicking the person with her left leg. "Omg," she said walking to the administrator, "I'm so sorry."

"Detention," the administrator said giving her a slip. "For attacking an administrator and inappropriate top wear."

"How is this inappropriate?," Sabrina asked looking at her bikini strap top. "It's not showing my bra or anything."

"According to the dress code in Chesterfield County," he said acting all smugly and high. "All shirts must have sleeves."

"WTF!," she screamed at him making him jump from unexpected talk back. " I WAS ALLOWED TO WEAR THIS SHIT IN NEW YORK AND IT WASN'T FUCKING 90 DEGRESS OUTSIDE YET! I MEAN WTF HOW CAN I SURVIVE IT'S FUCKING HOT OUTSIDE!"

"No it's not," The administrator said. "Wait until summer gets here it will raise about 20 degrees."

"WTF!," Sabrina screamed again this time making everyone in the school come to see what was going on. "HOW DO YOU PEOPLE FUCKING LIVE ITS HOT ENOUGH. THIS ISNT FIT FOR HUMAN LIVING CONDITIONS! SO YOU PEOPLE EVEN GET SNOW?!"

"Yes we do," the administrator said. "And for your inability to cooperate and for cussing you shall be getting IDS."

"WTF IS CUSSING AND ISD?!," Sabrina screamed at him.

"Cussing is fuck, slut, whore all those words and-,"

"THAT'S CALLED CURSING BITCH!," Sabrina screamed at him getting a total shock form the student body.

"ISD is In School Detention-," he tried to say something once again but.

"THAT'S CALLED IN HOUSE STUPID SOUTHERNERS!," Sabrina screamed at him making fun of his southern accent. "I WANT TO SPEAK TO YOUR MANAGER RIGHT NOW!"

"Officer Chris," the administrator said into his walkie-talkie, "We have a need for your talents." A second later a guy in an ugly puke green color suit walked up and walked next to Sabrina.

"Hey," Sabrina turned to him. "Could you throw this away for me?," she gave him a gum wrapper and turned back to the administrator.

"I got this Mr. Baker," Officer Chris said to him. "Your coming with me Ma'am." He grabbed her left arm and she did a fan kick with her left leg knocking his arm off her and took a defensive position.

"You don't fucking touch me with out my permission," Sabrina said to Officer Chris. "Aren't janitors-,"

"I'M NOT A JANITOR!," Officer Chris screamed at her. "I AM A REGISTERED POLICE MAN OF CHHESTERFIELD COUNTY!"

"You are?," she asked standing normally now. He nodded yes. "WTF are you doing in a school then? Don't you have other fucking things to do like stop a mugging or something?"

"Muggings?," the officer said laughing. "We don't have those. We handle wrecks and crashes."

"WTF are those?," Sabrina asked feeling a language barrier in-between these natives and herself.

"2 cars hitting each other," Mr. Baker said to her.

"A car accident?," Sabrina said trying to make sure.

"Yes," Officer Chris said to her. "That's what you stupid Yankees call it, now if you would-"

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF THE YANKEES!," Sabrina snapped at him. "WE'VE WON SO MANY MORE WORLD SERIES' THEN WHO EVA U ROOT FOR!"

"Yankee is northerner," Mr. Baker said.

"Oh," Sabrina said getting bored. "Ok take me to in-house you bitches bore me," she said following the officer and administrator to the In-house room. "AND COME SONEONE GET ME A NEW YORKER TO SOUTHERNER DICTIOARY?!," She screamed as the crowd dispersed. Only 1 kid stood there alone.

Seth shook his head and went to his first period class.

Seth sat in his chair in the art room and was doing a piece of art and saw a group of people staring at him. He listened in on there conversation and heard them say, "Yeah that freaky blond was hot." Seth sighed as of hearing all this shit before and accidentally sighed louder then he wanted. They group of guys heard the his and turned around to look at him. The one that was sitting closet to him asked, "What's your deal?"

"Nothin," Seth said going back to his art.

"Yeah there was obviously something," the guys said taking the seat next to Seth.

"That crazy bitch is my sister," Seth said knowing they'll find out anyway.

"Really?," the guy said taking an interest. "I'm Michael."

"Seth," Seth said knowing he was about to be used as a connection to get to Sabrina.

"So what sports to you play?," Michael asked taking Seth be total surprise.

"None," Seth said. "Unless you count Flag Twirling as one."

"What?," Michael asked confused.

"Color Guard," Seth said putting it in Southern terms. "You know you don't even sound like your from around here."

"Cause I'm not." Michael said shocking Seth a little. "Moved here at the end of last year from Britain. I don't talk in my accent to try to fit in better."

"That's stupid," Seth said signing his finished work.

"No it's easier," Michael said. "Language barrier."

"You give up to easily," Seth said getting up and handing the teacher his canvas. "Make them learn your language. Britain is a fine empire. Make them know that your from there and damn proud of it. Like Sabrina did this morning. I would have acted the same way if I was her except not as bitchy."

"What eva," Michael said following Seth into the hall.

"Look," Seth said stopping and looking at him. "I'll let Sabrina know your interested in her. You don't need to try to be nice to me to get to her. She hates that but I'll let her know. You are a basketball player?" Michael nodded yes and surprised.

"Yeah I'm quiet but I'm an excellent observer," Seth said turning around.

"Look," Michael said still following him. "I'm just trying to be a friend to you. Your just being a gimp about it then I won't."

"Don't you mean ass?," Seth snapped at him making fun of his choice about hiding his accent. He walked away saying, "I'll still let her know that your interested." Seth continued walking down the hall feeling bad about denying the first person to ever try to be friends with him.


	2. Finding Your Place

Sabrina sat in ISD bored to death but having the time of her life. There was no teacher in the room with her so she was texting all her friends from Oceanside and listening to her I-pod. She then realized she could sneak out and go home. She grabbed her stuff and was about to rise when the door opened and a guy walked in carrying his own things.

"Hey," Sabrina said to the guy as he sat down. "I'm Sabrina."

"The crazy bitch from this morning," he said smirking. "I'm Adam."

"Is that what people are calling me?," Sabrina said getting nervous.

"Nah," Adam said assuring her. "No one uses the word bitch here."

"Then why do you?," Sabrina said flipping her hair.

"I'm a rebel," he said in a mocking tone making Sabrina laugh. "No I just don't like the whole properness thing."

"Me neither," Sabrina said sitting on his desk. "Well come to think of it now one in New York is." She laughed in a total way of totally missing it. "So you always lived here?"

"Sadly," he said lighting a cigarette.

"Is that a smart idea?," Sabrina said. "Cause if you set off the fire alarm and the water turns on I'll kill you."

"It wont," he said taking a puff of it. "So why exactly did u attack the administrator?"

"I didn't know it was a school person," Sabrina said. "Look I came from New York. Any moment anyone can mug and or attempt to rape you so you always have to be ready. Even my little brother knows how to protect himself and he hates violence."

"Well," Adam said. "I'll protect you form all of that stuff. Even though it doesn't happen anyway."

"Well thanks," Sabrina said giving him a grateful kiss on his nose. "Oh look schools over," she said sliding off his desk.

"That's the lunch bell," Adam said.

"I know," Sabrina said waiting at the door for him. "Hello Mr. Rebel keep up." Adam smirked and followed her through the crowd of students and snuck out the back doors. They were walking through the parking lot when Sabrina stopped and said, "Crap I have to go back."

"Why?," Adam said getting his motorcycle ready.

"Cause," Sabrina said. "Seth, my little brother doesn't have a ride home now."

"He can take the bus," Adam smirked as Sabrina hopped onto the back. "Take the helmet."

"And get helmet hair?," Sabrina said shocked. "No and besides it's not a law here. Was in New York and I hated it. You know that you can….. Go to 0 to 60 to 3.5 something blah blah la da. So shut up and drive."

Adam gave a little smirk to her excellent singing skills and started the bike and drove off. Winching as Sabrina did a scream of freedom.

Seth sat in the cafeteria alone. He watched everyone's happy faces and observed as he usually did. He noticed that nerds were scattered and hot girls were flirting with them and saw goths and emos were scattered and intermingling. "What the fuck is wrong with this place."

He saw Michael walking to the trash about to throw away his shit and Seth grabbed his own crap and ran to meet him before his friends caught up. "Look Mike," Seth said popping up behind him scaring him. "I'm sorry about being mean to you, you were only trying to be nice and now I pushed away the first person that tried to be my friends so yeah sorry see ya."

Seth turned to walk away as Mike put his hand on his shoulder. Seth spun around grabbed Michaels elbow and spun behind Michael and twisted his arm behind himself. "Geez man what the fuck?," Michael said as Seth let go.

"I'm so sorry Mike," Seth said feeling really embarrassed. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Joking," Michael said smirking. "I really shouldn't have done that. Since well your from a really paranoid place and all. Also your really weak and I could have stopped you at any moment."

"Thanks," Seth said giving him a disgusted look. "So what did you want?"

"Why don't you come sit with me and my friends?," Michael said as Seth followed. Michael took a seat next to a blond girl and he wrapped his arm around her. "This is Natalie. That's Craig and that's Shelby."

"Hey," Seth said feeling nervous sitting with a bunch of jocks. He was getting ready just in case he was about to get jumped. "So what sports do you people play? Wait let me guess. Cheer Leader," he said pointing to Shelby. "Basketball players," he said to the guys. "I don't think you play a sport do you?"

"Nope," Natalie said smiling. "You also got everyone else right."

"Thanks," Seth feeling awkward. "So when are cheer try-outs?"

"Why?," Shelby asked. "Your going to try-out?"

"Nah," Seth said. "I'm too good for that. My sister, the blond bitch that was yelling at Mr. Baker earlier, she was head cheer leader at our old high school. She can't wait to do it again."

"Well," Shelby said as Michael and Craig talked about Sabrina being hot. "Tomorrow I think. Yeah tomorrow."

"I'll let her know," he said getting up as the bell for lunch ending rang. "See ya people later," he said walking away.

Sabrina and Adam got off the motorcycle and walked into an I-HOP and sat in a booth. They ordered there food and Sabrina asked, "What do you do for fun? I mean I haven't found anything to do yet."

"Nothing really," Adam said taking a puff of a cigarette. "Me and my friends are going to the James river later. Tere some rapids there you can ride down. Nothing big but-"

"I'm there," Sabrina said looking at her watch. "It's been fucking 40 minutes since we ordered where's our food?"

"Still being cooked," Adam said smirking. "It won't be ready for another 20 minutes." Sabrina gasped in shocked and Adam laughed. "Yah it takes forever here."

"Ok," Sabrina said to him. "So what are you friends like?," Sabrina said as she took a sip of his drink.

"There great," Adam. "There's this guy named Craig. He's super tall and really good at basketball. He can always think of an excuse for anything I do too. Alisa and Katie are twins and there really easy to tell. Alisa is the smart some as Katie is the girl who will party more. Shelby's a cheer leader like you and she runs the squad here. Natalie is this really awesome girl who just gets along well with us. Michael is a guy who moved here last year from Britain. Now you, funny, sweet, nice, blond, bold."

"Bitchy," she said as the food came. "I'm starving." She started eating her food and looked at Adam. She noticed how awesome Adam was and how cute he was. Sabrina put him under her potential bf mental list. "Ok," she said throwing money on the table. "Where to now?"

"I say we go to the river and wait there," Adam said getting his helmet on.

"Sure," Sabrina said mounting behind him. She put her arms around his waist making him smile without her noticing. He hit the gas and the shot off heading for the James River rapids.

Seth walked out and was waiting on the sidewalk for Sabrina to pull up and pick him up. He didn't know that his sister went on a little joy ride with her new friend and so he was on the sidewalk waiting for her. All the buses had left and he had no idea how to get home. Seth sighed as he got up and tried to get back into the locked building.

"Seth?," Michael said behind him. "Your still here?"

"Yeah," Seth said turning to him and seeing how short he was compared to him. "Sabrina never came to pick me up." He noticed car keys in Michael's hand and felt a spark of hope. "Hey can you give me a lift?"

"Sure," Michael said as Seth followed him. "On one condition. Stay and try-out for Color Guard."

"Oh," Seth said. "Mike I moved here not really wanting to. I just got here and I don't want to actually start being considered the fag again."

"No cliques here remember," Michael said looking at his watch. "Look there only 30 minutes. I'll take you home after. I want to see how good a guy could be at doing this."

"Fine," Seth said throwing his bags at him. "You holding that though." He walked inside and grabbed a flag and walked to the group of other girls and saw what they were doing.

"Hey," a girl said popping up next to him. "I'm Katie. You must be new here ill show you what we have to do." She brought him to a little area separate form everyone else making him feel special. "Ok this is called…." She did everything and Seth copied it perfectly. "Wow your really good."

"Thanks," Seth said blushing as she passed by him. She was about 2 inches taller so she ruffled his hair as she passed making his dick go erect. He walked back to the others and was taught how to do the routine. He preformed it without difficulty and was a lot better then a lot of the other girls. "Wow," Katie said walking up to him. "Your defiantly in. I don't know about me though. I'm trying out this year too and I wasn't good at all."

"You were," he said. "Trust me." He knew she was good enough cause in Oceanside he was no better when he started out. "I need to go," he said to her. "I'm getting a ride home and he has to do it fast and be somewhere else. Good luck!" Seth said running inside changing and returned the flag.

He ran out to Michael and hopped inside his car to be surprised to see Katie in the front seat. "Hey," she said looking at Seth. "Michael's giving me a ride too. Were heading to the river though."

"What river?," Seth though confused.

"There's a spot at the James River where you can ride down rapids and it's fun," Michael said to him. "Your welcomed to come," he said pulling up to Seth's house.

"Ok," Seth said. "Let me change ito a bathing suit really quick and I'll be right back." He ran inside changed and ran back out and was driven off to go see this River everyone talked about.


	3. Life at the River

Sabrina leapt off Adam's motorcycle and rant o the river. She went down a natural boulder staircase and stared at the beautiful river. "It's awesome," she said stripping to her underwear. "COME ON!," she yelled to Adam as she leapt in.

"Sabrina wait," he said tanking his pants off. He pulled off his shirt and jumped in after her. "This way," he said swimming upstream. Sabrina followed him and stopped next to him. "Ok. Put your foot in my hands and ill help u climb up the rock," he said cuffing his hands.

Sabrina put her foot in and he lifted her. She tried to reach for the grab a rock but fell backwards into the water. She came to the surface, "Stupid," she said to Adam. "I'm a cheer leader throw me into the damn air I'll land on it."

"You sure?," Adam said not wanting to drop her.

"Totally," she said getting in his grip. "I won't even sue you if this goes bad."

"What?," he said.

"JUST THROW ME!," Sabrina screamed at him. He threw her into the air way passed the rock's top. She did a tuck and landed on the rock. "How are you going to get up?," she asked from way above him.

"The stairs," he said laughing and pointing to them which where a few feet away.

"WTF!," Sabrina screamed at him. She pelted him with little rocks all along his climb up the stairs. "Your so mean," she said laughing. "So why are we here exactly?"

"You'll see," he said sitting under a tree's shade which Sabrina went to join him under.

Michael pulled up into the parking lot and released his prisoners. Katie got out the passengers side as Chelsey and Jasmine came out the back. Seth crawled out from the way back which was filled with papers and bags and boxes. "Ow," he said rubbing his back as Katie got out there bags. "Clean your trunk Mike."

"Don't grow so big," Michael snapped back smirking.

"This way," Jasmine said walking through a bunch of trees. She walked through and tripped over Sabrina's leg. Chelsey and Michael stepped over them and Katie did the same. Seth didn't noticed them and tripped. He fell off the rock and crashed into the river. He surfaced with everyone laughing at him.

"YOUR OK RIGHT?," Sabrina said to him. "IT'S LIKE A 15 FEET DROP!"

"Yeah!," Seth shouted back walking up the stairs. Everyone got there stuff out and started to relax. "Where's these rapids?"

"Further down," Adam said. "I'll head there with you if you want."

"Sure," Seth said following him.

"Me too," Michael said. "Which way are we going?"

"Fun one duh?," Adam said jumping into the river. "It's walking up the slower part of the rapids Seth. We'll help you." They started swimming upstream until they couldn't swim through the powerful current. They walked through it taking slow steps and making sure there foots were secure, before taking another step.

"Guys!," Seth said slipping and started flowing back. Michael grabbed him and pulled him back to them. "Thanks." Michael and Adam took more steps until they heard Seth say, "Guys. I don't think I can go."

"Why not?," Adam asked turning to him.

"Cause I think I'm too short," Seth said with his head almost fully covered with water. "I am also about to slip backwards."

"Here," Michael said flowing back to him and stopping next to him. "Hop on," he said pulling Seth onto his back.

"You fucking serious," Adam said cracking up.

"Yeah you sure this is kind of embarrassing," Seth said clinging on.

"It's easier if you way more," Michael said. "The water needs more force to put back." Michael started to walk again with Seth hanging on to his back. Seth had this look upon his face of utter frustration as Michael and Adam walked through the water he was too short for. "Here," Michael said dropping him off on a rock.

"Thanks," Seth said feeling totally helpless and weird as Michael and Adam pulled themselves on it too. "So we go down that rapid?," Seth said looking at it and feeling scared.

"It's ok," Michael said to him. "If something happens we'll be right there."

"Yeah," Adam said throwing his cigarette into the river. "Now. GO!," he said pushing Seth down them with Michael and Adam following. They flew down it in rapid time and were all laughing as Seth almost went the wrong rapid path.

"So," Sabrina said swimming to them. "Take me."

"You sure?," Seth said to her.

"Yeah," Sabrina said splashing him.

"Well I'll stay here this time," Seth said swimming back to the other girls. Michael excused himself too and Adam and Sabrina went up the rapids together. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Adam said putting out the cigarette he threw in the river earlier. "Seth had to be carried up here," he said laughing.

"Why?," Sabrina said confused.

"He was too short to walk," Adam said making her laugh. "Let's go," eh said after they stopped laughing. They leapt down and flew down to where everyone else was. Craig, Natalie, Shelby, and Alisa arrived and they went to join them. "Hey bitches," Sabrina said sitting down next to Shelby and talked about cheering.

Craig went with Natalie, Jasmine, and Chelsey to go down the rapids the easy way. Michael sat down and ate some chips with Seth and Katie. Everyone was having a blast and just talked the whole time until Vanessa received a phone call and started crying.

"Andrew cheated on me," she said crying and ran into the woods. Sabrina and Alisa went after her and found her crying under a tree.

"He's trash," Alisa said to her trying to comfort him.

"I know," Vanessa said as she stopped crying. "He was with Amanda though."

"AMANDA!," Sabrina said totally shocked. "That slut. She's in my science class. Give me your phone."

"Why?," Vanessa asked as Sabrina grabbed it.

"Cause I'm starting a rumor," Sabrina said looking through her phone book. "HA!," she said finding Andrews number. She dialed it on her phone and said hi as Andrew answered. "Andrew. Amanda told me about you guys today…….. Oh your dating Vanessa though? …… Then this news will not be good……..Yeah we were talking today and she told me she may be pregnant. Bye," she said hanging up the phone.

"There you go," she said handing the phone back.

"Oh my god," Alisa said to Sabrina as Shelby giggled as she was standing behind her. "That's horrible."

"So's cheating," Sabrina said to Alisa. "You can thank me later V," she said walking back to everyone else feeling good about herself. She left Alisa and Vanessa in total shock and Shelby aspiring for more.


	4. Bitchy Matters

Seth sat with everyone as Sabrina walked back into the giant rock and said," I handled it."

"What did you do?," Seth said feeling worried.

"I only spread a harmless rumor about Amanda," Sabrina said sitting next to Craig and Adam. Seth sighed and turned the other way knowing which one she did.

"So," Katie said. "You do know that you're the first guy to ever make color guard at this school right?"

"Yeah," Seth said. "Look I did it at my old school too so it wasn't that big of a shock that I made it."

"Cheater," Alisa said hitting his arm. "So read any good books lately?"

"Yeah," Seth said. "Finished the Twilight series a few months ago. Amazing."

"I love that series," Alisa said having read it herself. "Edward's my favorite."

"Mine's Seth," Seth said. Alisa looked at him like she had no clue who he was talking about. "Seth Clearwater the werewolf."

"Oh," she said recognizing him. "Why though?"

"Cause," Seth said. "I can relate to him. He's my age, same name, was left back during the newborns vampire battle but yet still kicked ass."

"Oh," Alisa said.

"I like Jacob," Katie said feeling left out. "He's way better then Edward."

"Well," Seth said. "I like Edward book wise but new movie wise in with Jacob."

"What ever," Alisa said getting up. "You guys wish to join me in a swimming exhibition?"

"For what?," Seth said getting up to go.

"For anything we wish to get," Katie said giggling passed him and followed her twin to the river and dove under. Seth ran past Sabrina and the others who were all gathered around or under a tree and were talking.

"So what exactly did you spread about Amanda?," Natalie said very curious.

"Oh nothing really," Sabrina said acting innocent. "Just that she may be pregnant."

"Wow," Craig said whacking a branch away from his face. "That's mean."

"Hey," Sabrina said back to him leaning backwards to rest on her hands. "It's high school. You have to fight to stay on top."

"What do you mean?," Chelsey asked really confused.

"Hello," Sabrina said throwing her lollipop into the river. "I'm top bitch. I have to fight to keep it that way." She got this blank look from Chelsey, Craig, and Natalie. "Ever heard of cliques?"

"Like on T.V.?," Craig said thinking she went off the deep end.

"Yeah," Sabrina said. "It's real bitches. Every school fights ti. What you people don't have cliques?"

"Not really," Natalie said. "Although there are some people who will only talk to themselves and each other and are guarded by teachers."

"There sped students," Sabrina said. "Sped is special education she said clearing everything up. "It's so real. It's how high school should and must be run. I'll show you guys about it tomorrow."

"I like the way it is," Chelsey said eating a pretzel. "It's nice and peaceful."

"NO!," Sabrina said screaming at her making her jump. "High school isn't for fun. It's survival of the fittest. Ask Seth about it if need clearing up."

"Why?," Michael asked finally making some noise.

"Cause," Sabrina said flipping her hair. "He was one of the best bitches in the whole clique program. Either way it's like 7 pm. Shouldn't we head back?"

"Yeah," Michael said. "TWISN AND MIDGIT!," Michael called referring to Seth and the twins. "WE GOTTA HEAD OUT!"

"Ok," Seth said popping up behind him almost making him fall off the rock. " We found some cool shells."

"That's nice," Sabrina said hopping on Adams motorcycle. "SEE YOU AT HOME MY LITTLE FLAGGET!," she said as the motorcycle sped off.

"Flagget?," Vanessa said coming out of the woods with Jasmine and Shelby. "What's that?"

"It's a play on the word fag," Seth said to her. "Faggot and Flagget. see the similarity?"

"Oh," Katie said feeling stupid. "TO THE CAR!" They all raced to the car and Seth once again was forced into the back being the smallest.

"I hate you people," he said making them laugh and drove off to there homes.

Sabrina pulled up to her house and heard yelling form the inside. "Oh," Sabrina said realizing what's wrong. "they must have gotten a call from school. Ep. Thanks Adam and see you in school tomorrow." She kissed his cheek then went inside her house and looked at her Aunt and Uncle staring at her.

"Sabrina," he uncle said to her. "Hitting an administrator? And on your first day."

"HE TOUCH MY SHOULDER!," Sabrina screamed back at him. Seth touched there Uncles shoulder and he reacted the same as they did. He grabbed Seth's hand from behind him and slammed him over his shoulder and onto the floor in front of him. "Seth what did you think you were doing?," he said taking his foot off.

"What Mr. Baker did," Seth said rubbing his shoulder. "At least we stop you just went fully through."

"He's right," There aunt said. "It's ok. These stupid natives should have understood."

"Thank you," Sabrina said. "So we got a letter from mom and dad?"

"Yeah," their uncle said. "Here it is." Sabrina grabbed it before Seth could and she ripped it open and read it holding it out of his jumping reach. It said…..

_Dear kids,_

_Were doing fine home. We do miss you kids and if you ever feel homesick your welcomed to come back at any time. See you later._

_P.S. Don't kill Seth._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

"LETS ME SEE IT DAMN IT!," Seth said still trying to grab it. He got it after Sabrina let it drop from her grip and Seth read it pretty quickly. "NO! WERE NEVER GOING BACK AFTER WHAT THEY DID!," he shouted rubbing the mark on his head that was hidden by hair.

"You don't have to," there Aunt said hugging him.

"I'm not hungry any more," Seth said going upstairs. "I'll be going to sleep good night." Sabrina stood there watching him go up. She sighed and went up after him. Seth was in his room curled up in his bed listening to his new liking of music which made Sabrina sick.

She sat on his bed next to him and hugged him as he started to cry. About 10 minutes later he was done and he was resting his head on his pillow and was falling asleep. She shut his music off and snuck downstairs to eat dinner with her aunt and uncle.

The next day school went by without anything going wrong. Sabrina was stretching getting ready for her cheer try-outs she knew was going to make. "Ok," Shelby said. "In order to make it on our squad. You must be able to do a cartwheel." Sabrina did on easily. "Ok now a round-off." Sabrina did one with more ease. "Ok," Shelby said. "You made it on the J.V. team. Now in order to join varsity you must be able to do a back hand spring."

"Ok," Sabrina said getting pissed off. "I'll do all the tumbling I can do and watch me. Then tell me if I'm on." Sabrina did a kart wheel, aerial, round off, back hand spring, back tuck. "That ok?"

"Sure," Shelby said to her. She turned to introduce her to the other cheer leaders when she saw a girl mess up on her cartwheel. "Tracy. Keep trying you doing fine."

"Is she on the squad?," Sabrina asked confused.

"Yeah," Shelby said. "She struggles with everything though." Time went on and Sabrina was learning the routines uber-fast when she still noticed that Tracy still wasn't getting the cartwheel.

"Give me that," she bitched at Shelby as she was taking the megaphone. "you don't handle these things right. Do it like this. TRACY! GET YOUR ASS INTO DOING A CARTWHEEL OR YOUR OFF THE SQUAD BY TOMMOROW! GET IT GOOD! YOUR NO KEEPING YOUR ARMS IN ENOUGH AND THERE TOO LIMPY! STRAIGHTER!"

Shebly sat back on the bleachers as Sabrina went up to Tracy to yell at her with the megaphone as she screamed tips at her. Shelby was observing every single move that Sabrina was doing. "LOOK OUT!," Shelby screamed at Tracy who finally did a cartwheel but into a flag twirler.

Tracy was on the ground crying about where the flag hit her leg. "Omg," Sabrina said feeling it. "It's broken. Ok well your off the squad until it heals. BYE!," she shouted as she went into the ambulance.

"I'm sorry," Seth said getting up and feeling bad for breaking her leg.

"Don't be," Sabrina said. "Even when your not trying to prune out the weak in the school," Sabrina said giggling on an inside joke they had. "OK LADIES BACK TO FORMATION YOU ALL NEED WORK AND WERE GONNA WORK DAMN IT!"


	5. PARTY!

Sabrina walked out of the girls locker room all nice and clean and feeling refreshed. She saw Seth and Adam waiting for her except this time Adam had his car. They were getting a lift home and Seth exited the car and went inside the house. Sabrina was about to leave but was stopped by Adam.

"Hey," he said. "There's a party at Natalie's house tonight. I was wondering if you were free to go with me?"

"Sure," Sabrina said. "I won't tell Seth about it either so we can have some alone time. Pick me up at 7 ok? See you then." She waved him away and walked inside her house. She dropped her keys onto the table by the front door.

She walked up to her room and went to her closet. It was 4 pm and she had just enough time to do everything she had to. She took a shower and did her hair. She applied her make-up and ripped her closet apart to choose the right clothes for this event. She choose a turquoise top with skinny black pants.

She looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30. "Awesome," she said to herself and went downstairs to eat dinner. She ate a quick thing of pizza and she heard the door bell ring. She answered ti and saw Adam standing there in a nice gray shirt and black jeans.

"IM GOING OUT!," she screamed then slammed the door. She hopped on Adam's motorcycle and they drove off to go and experience her first Virginian party.

Sabrina and Adam went inside Natalie's huge house. "Houses here are so big," Sabrina said as they entered. "Look!," Sabrina said. "There's a mechanical bull."

"Yeah," Adam said shocked. "So?"

"I've never seen a real one," Sabrina said. "I want to try it." She saw no body was willing to go hop onto it. She went onto it herself and looked at the guy who was being paid to manage it. "GO!," she screamed as it started to go. Eyes went to look at her as she was doing ok. It started to move faster and she eventually flew off and hit a wall knocking a picture off it.

She stood up to show she was ok and had everyone cheer for her. She slipped through the crowd and caught sight of Adam talking to Craig and Katie. She slipped over and said, "Hey guys."

"Hey," Katie said. "Where's your brother."

"I left him home," she said. "He's dead weight for me at party's," she said smiling. "I felt I need some actual fun, so I left him home."

"That's so mean," Katie said walking away to see other people. Sabrina made a face at her back as an insult back for her commenting on her choice of Seth.

"So?," Craig said to Sabrina. "How are you people doing?"

"Fine, I guess," Sabrina said looking through the crowd. "Oh my god," Sabrina said. "Tomorrow's April 16th!."

"Yeah," Adam said. "So?"

"It's Seth's birthday," Sabrina said turning to him. "He's turning 14."

"Oh," Michael said coming over.

"I have an idea," Sabrina said. "I need your help though."

Seth sat in his room alone on a Friday night once again. He hated the fact that no matter where he lived nothing ever happened with him or to him really. Except being made fun of. Seth was staring at the ceiling on his bed thinking about the party Sabrina thought she snuck off to without him knowing.

He started to feel drowsy and looked at the clock and saw it was only 10pm. He sighed and rested his head on his pillow and drifted into sleep.

Seth felt a presence in his room and shot his eyes open just in time to see the duck tape go over his mouth. He tried to get up as hands grabbed his wrists and ankles and lifted him into the air. He couldn't see his kidnappers as he was struggling to get free. He was taken out to his back yard was taken to the edge of the pool.

A moment later he was thrown into the pool and sank under the water. He came to the surface and looked around as he ripped his gag off him. He saw Adam, Craig, and Michael by the edge of the pool laughing hysterically. Sabrina came out of no where and screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETH!"

"IT'S NTO MY BIRTHDAY YET!," Seth screamed at her walking pissed into the house. He pushed the three other guys into the pool on the way in and was grabbed by Sabrina who stared at his dripping wet body.

"It is so," Sabrina said showing him a watch that stated it was 12:01 am. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Shut up," Seth said as he was grabbed by the wet guys and was taken back into the pool. They held his head under the water as he struggled to get up as he didn't have enough time to take a sufficient breath before being forced under. They finally released him and he shot back up gasping for breath. He hurriedly got out of the pool and stormed inside the house.

He went into the bathroom and noticed he never took off his clothes to go to sleep. "Crap," Seth said. "This was my _favorite shirt_." (the italic word means the definition or description can be found on my profile page so look it up there). He took them off and threw them into the dryer and turned it on. He walked into his room and hopped into his bed all dry and went back to sleep.

Sabrina stood with the other guys outside the house and felt bad for her little brother. "He seemed pissed," Craig said stating the obvious.

"I thought he would like it," Sabrina said feeling bad,

"He didn't not our fault," Adam said grabbing her and pulled her in the pool with them. Sabrina splashed him and jumped on him to push him under. They resurfaced with a bright light shining on the pool.

"Sabrina!," her Aunt called running to the pool. "DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TALK TO YOU ABOUT SAFE SEX!"

"GET OUT!," the uncle shouted swinging a metal bat at the boys. They leapt out of the pool and jumped the fence and got away totally freaked out.

"UNCLE RYAN!," Sabrina said grabbing the bat. "WERE NOT IN NEW YORK YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE ALL PARANOID! NOTHING HAPPENS AROUND HERE!"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP!," Seth screamed from his bedroom. A moment later the police drove up to the front of the house and ran to the back and saw everyone yelling at each other.

"Your neighbor called us as a complaint of noise," the officer said.

"Ok," Sabrina said. "We weren't being any louder then any other normal people. I mean like god."

"Doesn't matter," he said. "Your receiving a fine for this distortion of the peace."

"WTF!," Sabrina said. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU AND OUR LITTLE PROBLEMS. YOU SHOULD BE MORE WORRIED ABUT YOUR UGLY UNIFORM THEN THIS THING!" She turned around and stormed inside and


	6. Seth's Life

party. Maybe we can get a birthday cake for Seth's birthday."

Seth awoke to the singing of birds and a beautiful sunrise. Even with this beautiful scenery, he felt the worst he ever had in his whole life. Today was his first birthday in the south and he wanted nothing better then to get a free gift to go back to his home. Birthdays were also never good to him.

His door squeaked open and Seth threw a pillow at it saying, "GO AWAY SABRINA!" He plunged back into his bed and tried to sleep the day away, until a rock hit his window. He grabbed a weight that only collected dust and was going to throw it back out at the intruder but recognized the faces immediately.

"HEY!," Seth said leaping out the window and making them catch him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday idiot," a short girl with reddish brown hair said hugging him. "Of course we would come, we missed you so much."

"She's right," a guy said standing way above him. He had brown hair and huge muscles. "We do miss you and we just hot wired this car."

"I said to stop that," Seth said to him. "Kristen I told you to handle that."

"Sorry," the red head girl said. "You know Ramon. He's a tuff cookie. He never listens to us."

"Us?," Seth said looking for someone else.

"Hey!," another tall guy said walking out from behind the truck. He had black long hair and was really tall. A smaller girl wearing a bunch of black was standing there. Seth leapt up in total shock and gave her one of his famous "Starfire" hugs.

"Get off me," she said pushing him off.

"Nikki!," Seth said. "And Jasper!" A blond girl walked out form behind the truck and was talking on one of her cell phones and texting with her other one. "Amber!," Seth said hugging her. "Stupid blond put your cell phones down."

"SETH!," Sabrina screamed form inside the house. "GET YOUR FRIENDS IN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE THEY DIE OF THE FUCKING HEAT!"

"NO SHIT!," Seth screamed back leading them inside his new house. Seth then lead his Oceanside clique into the house finally happy to have some fresh and not raw energy around.

Sabrina was in her room hiding away from all of Seth's friends who annoyed the crap out of her. She was looking at her phone books for someone to call. Adam came up and she had a brilliant idea.

"ADAM!," she screamed into the phone almost making him drop his.

"Hey," he said fixing his phone. "What's up."

"My Aunt and Uncle are out of town tonight," Sabrina said feeling awesome. "I'm thinking awesome "Yeah," Adam said. "I'll pick you up and bring you around. We can find a cake."

"Ok," Sabrina said. "Best part is that. Seth doesn't eat cake so we get to choose what eva we want!"

"Cool," Adam said. "I'm outside now." Sabrina ran outside and hopped on his bike. "Ready."

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE!," Sabrina said lifting her feet up as Adam sped off into the distance.

That night Seth and his friends walked into a dark house at around 7pm. They were out doing anything they could to find something to do in the AC. He flicked on the lights and a crowd of people popped up screaming "SURPRISE!"

"What a shock," Seth said in a monotone voice. "PARTY!" They started to dance and party and everything you normally do. Seth's friends except Kristen and Amber were drinking. Seth stayed sober and was being the responsible one by stopping the destruction of the hosue and e.t.c.

Seth's and his friends grabbed him and dragged him upstairs as Seth tried to stay down and oversee the party.

Sabrina was in a tight skimpy leather outfit dancing on the table. She was pouring a bottle of wine over this guy named Alex's body. She pulled him up on top o the table and started to dance around him like she was a stripper.

She was rubbing up and down his body when she saw Michael enter through the front door. She leapt of the table and walked to Mike. "Hey," she said as he was taking off his brown leather coat. "What's that?," she said noticing a envelope.

"Birthday card," Mike said. "Guess I was the only one who thought of bringing one."

"Yeah," Sabrina said. "You can keep it if you want to."

"No," Mike said. "I already wrapped it. I'll give it to Seth. Where is the twerp?"

"Upstairs," Sabrina said. "Probably hiding in his room away from the party."

"I'll drag him down then," Mike smirked and headed upstairs. He walked to where he guess Seth's room was and said," Come on Seth it's party time."

He opened the door and found Jasper holding Seth down on his bed as Ramon was pushing a pillow on his struggling face. Seth's body went limp and Michael was horrified and shouted, "WTF DID YOU DO?," he pushed passed them and pulled the pillow off his face and saw Seth's eyes open.

"It's ok Mike," Seth said. "They were only playing around."

"Almost killing you isn't playing around," Michael said as the others snuck out. "Unless you told them to."

"I didn't," Seth said getting up. "They were only having fun. I was handling it. Trust me they did it all the time to me in New York."

"Why would your friends try to kill you?," Michael asked blocking the door.

"I don't know," Seth said trying to get out. "They just always have."

"Then there not your friends," Michael said pushing him back onto the bed.

"The guess what big guy," Seth said standing on his bed to get face to face with him. "That means you're my first." Seth then hopped off the bed and ran out of his room. He ran downstairs and out of the house to get away from everyone and everything.

Sabrina was dancing on the table with Alex again and this time she pulled up Adam along with her. She was dancing on the table with all eyes gazing at her and the boys. She saw Michael and pulled him up onto the table with them and was joined with Natalie and Katie.

"CAN THE TABLE HOLD THIS MUCH WEIGHT?!," Alex asked.

"I THINK SO!," Sabrina said dancing with all the people. Time went by and she noticed the crowd's attention was focusing in the living room. She leapt off the table, and left into the living room with Michael and Adam. They walked into it hearing the table break and Katie, Natalie, and Alex falling.

"COME GRAB EXCLUSIVE PICTURES OF THE BIRTHDAY BOY!," Ramon was shouting at everyone passing out free pictures. Sabrina and everyone ripped one out of a persons hand and Sabrina gasped in shock. It was a picture of Seth making out with a hot blond guy.

"RAMON!," Sabrina screamed over all the music and noise making everyone freeze and stare at her walk to him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GIVING OUT?!"

"Pictures of Seth in New York," Ramon said smirking at her. "See."

"YES I SEE IT!," Sabrina screamed at him. "IT'S THE ONE THE DROVE HIM TO MOVE HERE! WE MOVED HERE PARITALLY BECAUSE OF HIM BEING SO RITACULED ABOUT BEING GAY! AND HAVING HIS BOYFRIEND BREAKING P WITH HIM!"

"I thought you moved here cause your parents are drunks who hated Seth and tried to kill him multiple times," Ramon said.

"SO!," Sabrina screamed making almost everyone leave the house. "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FRIENDS! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOW RACY PICTURES OF HIM AND HIS EX-BOYFRIEND!"

"Also," Michael said butting in. "Who tries to choke the life out of there friend?"

"WHAT!," Sabrina screamed at Ramon. "YOU WERE DOING THAT SHIT TOO!" Sabrina went into the kitchen and Michael stepped up and looked at Ramon and said.

"I think you and your friends had better go," Michael said,

"NOT THEM!," Sabrina said appearing from the kitchen with something behind her back. "JUST YOU RAMON!" She threw a steak knife at him which went into the wall. She showed that she had a full set behind her back and he started to run right out of the house.

"RUN AWAY AND NEVA RETURN!," she sounded trying to sound like Scar from the lion king. She chased after him throwing the knifes at him, but never making a clear hit. She saw him run into the distance and ran full speed for his life, as she screamed at him.


	7. Bitches At War

Seth awoke and looked at his surroundings. He saw that he was still in the woods and that he spent the night there. Seth got up and looked at his watch. "Damn it," he said starting to run. He ran straight into his house which was full of Sabrina's friends with hangovers and sprinted upstairs.

"SETH!," Sabrina said awaken by his loudness. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING EBING SO LOUD SO EARLY?!"

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR BAND PRACTICE!," he said changing into his band uniform as he was doing his hair. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY FLAG?!"

"NO!," Sabrina said pushing him out of the way. "BUT I HAVE CHEER TOO!" She heard noises of complaints of them being too loud and hurting everyone's hangover heads. "SHUT UP AND QUIT COMPLAINING!," Sabrina said turning bright lights on just to hurt them. "YOU CAN STAY AS LONG AS YOU WANT JUST TRY TO CLEAN UP!," She said to the people who stayed behind to watch a movie. She walked to the door and screamed. "SETH GET YOUR SKINNY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR IM LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

She stomped out the door and got into her car. A second later Seth came running out and threw his flag in the back of her, soon unknowingly his, jeep and drove off to the high school football field.

Michael was stuffing a bunch of trash into a trash bag as Natalie and Alisa were cleaning the T.V. screen. Alex came back in after taking out a full trash bag and stood up. He looked at everyone and said, "Why are we actually listening to her and doing this?"

"Cause," Adam said cleaning the broken table up. "Are brave enough to take her on?" Alex stood there and just went back to work. Katie came down from the upstairs and threw a huge bag of trash at Alex for him to take out.

"Seth has a really nasty room," she said walking to Vanessa and Lauren.

"Why?," Craig said walking in with a new table to replace the broken one. "Dirty? Porn collection?"

"That would scare me," a guy named Aaron said carrying the other end of the table. "Gay porn."

"Shut up," Katie said hitting him. "No. It was like spotlessly clean. It was like so clean it was nasty." Everyone sighed and kept working. A few hours later the finished and were cooking breakfast. Sabrina stormed into the house with Seth trailing behind her.

"What's wrong?," Adam said holding her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BACK STABBING TRAITOR!," Sabrina screamed heading upstairs to her room where she locked herself in and went into the shower. Everyone looked at Seth and they were waiting for an explanation.

"What happened?," Katie asked sitting next to him. He sat down and sighed.

"Well one," He said. "Katie you missed practice and the teachers pissed at you."

"He can go burn in a hole," Katie said taking a sip of water.

"Wow Katie," Seth said surprised. "That's so not southern."

"JUST TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!," Chelsey busted out impatiently.

"Ok this is what happened," Seth said before taking a deep breath. "Ok so we arrive at the thing and Sabrina does her walk up to the squad and she notices the girls are giving her weird looks. Supposedly last practice they made her caption and kicked Shelby out of the spot. She went to the stretching girls and was getting weird looks. Sabrina thinks that there just jealous of her and ignores them. She stands next to Shelby and Shelby turns to her and is like, 'Your late.'

'Oh really?,' Sabrina said in her usually I'm betta then you bitch tone. 'Well it doesn't matta cause I'm the captain.'

'Actually,' Shelby said and did a very good hair flip. You are cause we now get to decide if your off the squad.'

'WHAT THE FUCK!,' Sabrina shouted at Shelby. She turned to the girls and was about to scream at them before Shelby said.

'And we've decided to kick you off the squad.' Then Shelby did this whole grin of ha ha I out bitched you. Sabrina then started fighting with Shelby that of course took the police officers to break up and like hello. Why the fuck do we have police officers here. I mean they should be fighting crime and eating doughnuts and crap. Anyway Sabrina is now suspended from school and off the squad," Seth said really fast then took a deep breath.

Everyone just stared at him with this blank stare and took a few minutes to process everything he spat out. Natalie caught on first and said, "How jerkish of Shelby."

"Nat," Seth said to her. "If your going to speak like that. Do it fucking all the way and not half assed. She was being a bitch. Simple as that."

"That's such an evil word though," Alisa said being all goody light holy person she is. "I mean that would be sinning."

"UGH!," Seth said walking out not being able to take the whole bible bumper crap. Religion and him never really got along. He walked upstairs and went into his own bathroom and took a needed shower.

Seth was with Michael, his girlfriend Kirsten, Katie, and Alisa, Adam and Aaron. Seth knew Aaron didn't like him that much cause he was gay, and that he made little jokes about it. He also heard around school a rumor that stated Seth thought Aaron was hot. Which was a little true but he grew out of it almost instantly after thinking it. Making Seth think that's why the homophobic hated him even more.

"Seth," Aaron said randomly. "Can we talk for a second?" Seth grew nervous and followed him to a secluded area and was ready to scream if got jumped or something. "Look, I'm sorry if I came over as harsh and mean to you. I judged you without getting to know you and well I'm sorry."

"Um…..," Seth said feeling really confused. "I neva got that vibe. In fact I didn't even see you before the party Saturday. I knew you didn't like me but I thought that was because of the rumor. But seriously it's fine. If you've done stuff I haven't noticed or heard yet, but trust me. Your a lot nicer then some of my friends, as you witnessed Saturday, when everyone found out I was gay."

They walked back after there little chat and heard Sabrina's walk walking towards them. They braced themselves for a Sabrina encounter, and her bitchyness. "'Ello people," she said being perky at the moment. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as she said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Katie said to her as Michael and Kirsten started to make-out. Adam put his arm around Sabrina and felt a wave of horror when he saw Shelby walking to them with Chelsey and Amanda shadowing her.

"Hello Sabrina," Shelby said with Amanda and Chelsey in tow. "How's your tumbling going. Oh wait your off the squad,. So it really doesn't matter does it?"

"Oh sweet Shelby," Sabrina said tilting her head to the side. "I can go and cheer anywhere I wish. Cause unlike you I can afford to go and cheer at a private place."

"You mean FAME?," Shelby asked in a cocky tone. "You really can't do in Fame what we can do here."

"I didn't man FAME," Sabrina snapped right back at her. " I can be on Super Seniors if I wished to."

"As if," Shelby said back at her in a total what ever tone, also while she flipped her hair behind her shoulders.

"I can," Sabrina said. "I'm a Senior this yeah and um yeah…… I was ranked best Cheer Leader in the north half of the country last year."

"Were I the north," Shelby said back at her. Seth laughed so hard and much that he fell off the bench and was laughing on the floor. "What the Fuck are you laughing about FAG!"

Seth lost his smile in an instant and stood up and shot right in front of her. He had to look up to see her face which was equal to where her chest was. "Say that to my face."

"GET AWAY FORM ME PERV!," Shelby said pushing him back and falling on the making out couple disturbing there little session and making them pissed. They pushed Seth off them onto the floor and went at it again.

"What's the matter over here?," Mr. Baker said to everyone.

"Seth was putting his face into my chest," Shelby said starting to fake cry. Mr. Baker turned to Seth with this dark look.

"Is this true young man?," he said looking totally pissed and enraged.

"NO!," Seth shot back. "And Shelby," he said putting his hand on his hips and leaning to one side. "If I'm a FAG! How can I be trying to get horny off of you?"

"Come this way young man," Mr. Baker said grabbing Seth. "This is a serious offense and we shall call Officer Chris." Officer Chris arrived in a few moments and walked up to the scene that had the whole schools attention now.

"Your coming downtown," he said to Seth hand cuffing him and taking him away. Officer Chris walked away with Seth with a smirking Shelby who went no fake crying as she was taken to a counselor.

"YOU TWO!," Mr. Baker shouted at Michael and Kirsten. "INAPROPRIATE PHYSICAL CONTACT!" Michael and Kirsten took a rain check on there session once again as Sabrina went to follow Officer Baker. "SABRINA!," Mr. Baker shouted at her. "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"NO YOU FUCKING DOUCHE BAG!," Sabrina turned around screaming at him in her Mega Hyper Bitch Mode. "MY BROTHER IS BEING TAKEN TO JAIL WITHOUT CAUSE! CHECK YOUR STUPID FUCKING SECURITY CAMERAS BUT IN THE MEAN TIME IN FOLLOWING HIM MAKING SURE HE STAYS SAFE IN JAIL WHERE THEY LIKE TO GAY RAPE EACH OTHER. AND ESPECIALLY WHEN IT WASN'T HIS FUCKING FAULT! AND ESPECALY WHEN HE IS GAY! MAKES HIM AN EASY TARGET AND YOU'VE SEEN HIM! HE'S A FUCKING SKELOTON HE CANT DEFEND HIMSELF! THIS FUCKING PLACE IS SO MESSED UP NO WONDER WHY SETH WAS SO DEPRESSED WHEN HE FOUND OUT WE WERE MOVING HERE! DON'T EVEN TRY TO FOLLOW ME EITHER YOU FUCKING SOUTHERNER! ILL CHARGE YOU FOR STALKING IF YOU DO!" She turned around and started to walk out the door and had the school cheering in approval of her choice to leave and stay with her brother.


	8. The Day After

Sabrina walked into the high school and went straight to the place where her and her friends sat earmarking. She collapsed next to Adam and leaned into him. Adam quickly hugged her realizing something was wrong, "What wrong babe?"

"Seth's still in jail," Sabrina said weakly. She looked tired and not like her usual self. "They won't look at anything until it's his cases turn. Which wont be through for about a week."

"There there," Katie said hugging her. "He'll be ok."

"Yeah," Michael said. "He'll make friends and he'll stick with them and protect him."

"Well well," Shelby said appearing before the group. "Looks like Ms. Bitch over here doesn't look too well. Maybe we should get her some soap?"

"Maybe we should get YOU SOME MONEY FORM YOUR PIMP SO YOU CAN SPEND IT ON CRACK!"

"My my," she said flipping her hair. "Aren't we touchy?"

"I think you should go Shelby," Natalie said standing in front of her. "Your not wanted here."

"Ok," she said smiling. "Remember though Yankee. It is so on." Shelby started to walk away and Sabrina started to finally break down in tears.

"I'm going to take her to the consoler," Adam said walking with her as the bell rang. Everyone parted ways and headed to the own classes.

Katie sat in her art class with Natalie and Craig who were talking as she did her art. Katie was doing a sketch of a plant concentrating real hard and trying to make sure every detail was as perfect as she could make it.

"So," Natalie said. "Lunch is going to be wild today. I mean with Shelby being all hated and shunned. I hope everything turns out ok."

"I don't," Craig smirked rudely. "I want to see Sabrina and Shelby go at it. Sabrina seems like a decent fighter from what we saw when Mr. Baker touched her shoulder that first day. I wonder who'd win?"

"Poor Seth," Katie said as she started to shade in the flower. "I hope he's actually alright with his time. I mean it wasn't even his fault. It was the slut," she said then dropped her pencil in shock.

"Wow Katie," Craig said. "Looks like Sabrina's rubbed off onto you. Which actually isn't that bad."

"Yeah," Natalie said. "More assertive and what not. She seems to be very confident in herself with alto of pride."

"Pride is one of the 7 deadly sins," Katie said. Alisa and Katie's family was very religious and didn't like to step away form the bibles studies. "You know what though. Screw it. The bible was made by 4 men a long time ago. They know nothing about life no a days and besides, they had horrible hair cuts." Natalie and Craig laughed at Katie's newly found attitude and went back to there drawings.

Alisa was sitting in her Language Arts class bored to death letting her mind go off on its own little imagination. She looked over at the empty seat where Adam was supposed to sit in and wished that Sabrina would be ok. Then she turned her head the other way to see Seth's desk empty too and made Alisa shudder.

The door opened which made everyone's heads turn to see Adam walk in with a pass from the office. He took his seat and let the teacher go on lecturing, again. Then a moment later they were given there project and were let free to find groups to work in.

"So me you and Seth?," Adam said to Alisa sitting next to her.

"Sure," Alisa said. "But what do you mean about Seth?"

"I mean," Adam said leaning in to talk to her. "The teach doesn't know he's in jail so he's only sick to her and we can say he is working with us so he won't be behind in this class. I'm sure he'll already have a lot to do and I think we can do this 1 project for him."

"Totally," Alisa said as they wrote there names down on the group list sheet that was being passed around. "How's Sabrina doing?"

"She's shaky," Adam said passing the sheet to the other group. "I think she'll be fine by lunch though. I hope her and Shelby get into a fight," he said smirking. Alisa hit him and he grabbed it and winced. "Ow," he said playfully. "Lets start now."

Michael was with Aaron playing tennis on the schools tennis courts. They were V.S. another couple of students who just really sucked at it and kept aving to get the ball from over the fence. "Sabrina is so much better at this then hey are," Aaron sighed as they nerds ran to get it once again.

"Yep," Michael said pretending to throw his racket at one of the nerds, making Aaron laugh. "I always wanted to know. How many nerds can you fit into a locker?"

"Wanna find out?," Aaron said moving his eyes towards there opponents.

"Nah," Michael said serving the ball again. "I just want to see if we survive lunch. I mean Sabrina and Shelby will be on the bitchy warpath."

"True," Aaron said as the whistle blew. They started walking to the locker rooms. They went into the shower to wash the heads off quickly then threw there clothes back on and waited for the bell to ring. They knew that next period would be hell, cause it was when the titans would clash and the world will be at stake.


	9. BRING IT ON!

Sabrina recovered from her meltdown and was sitting with everyone at lunch today. Michael, Alisa, Katie, Aaron, Adam, Hannah, Craig, Natalie, Vanessa, Chelsey, Emma, Nathan, Lewis, and Jasmine were there being a bunch of yenta's and supporting Sabrina. Sabrina called Adam over to a more secluded corner and waited for him to come over.

"Anything wrong?," he said walking up to her. "If thee is let me handle it. Your in too much of a delicate state to deal with annoying things."

"No," she said smiling. "It's not that. Not that at all actually." She started to blush and kept on going. "I'm not used to doing this, cause guys would usually ask me. But you've been really nice to me lately, and I was wondering. You wanna go somewhere sometime?"

"Hmmm," Adam said pretending to think. "I don't know. I'm kind of already in a relationship. I'm also ready to go the next step. Even if she is a bad influence."

"Which is?," Sabrina said feeling depressed.

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend," Adam said smiling.

"Who is she?," Sabrina asked curiously. "Or he." she got a look form him. "You never know," she said innocently.

"Well it's someone you know," he said smirking.

"Shelby," Sabrina said. "If its Shelby I'll kill you."

"No," Adam said. "It's you stupid."

"How am I a bad influence?," she said smiling.

"Let's think," he said leading her back to the table. "First time we met we ditched school and went to I-hop."

"Shut up," she said hitting him. "So does that mean were together now?"

"Yes," he sighed and rolled his eyes feeling that he's dating an idiot.

"Hey," she said sitting down again feeling great for once. "Your dating a blond cheer leader. What did you expect?" She mad him laugh and they went back to eating. 5 minutes of pure happiness went by until Shelby walked up to the table.

"LEAVE!," Sabrina said jumping up pointing towards the door.

"Still angry aren't we?," she said putting her tray down at en empty table. "Well what would expect you're a bitch."

"IM _**THE**_ BITCH," Sabrina screamed at her attracting the whole cafeteria's attention. "SHELBY YOUR SUCH A TOTAL POSER OF ME! YOUR ONLY THIS WAY AFTER _**I **_INTRODUCED IT TO YOU! YOUR JUST A SOUTHERN SCHOOL WANNA BE." "Well if I'm just a wanna be," she said flipping her hair. "I'm a very good one cause I get you and your friends enraged at the sight of me. And oh yeah I GOT YOUR BROTHER IN JAIL!"

Sabrina leapt over the table and tackled Shelby onto the empty table making it tip over and the food flying onto them. Sabrina was clawing at Shelby's face as she ripped pieces of hair out.

"Peace and love," Alisa said trying to pry them apart. Shelby then lashes out a kick and pushed Alisa back then using the momentum to crash into another table except this time people were sitting there.

"YOU BITCH!," Katie said standing up. "HITTING MY SISTER!," she jumped off her chair and onto Shelby's back and was pounding her fist onto her head. Shelby then jumped backwards into a walls squishing Katie in between them and falling off. Katie landed on another girls shoes.

"YOU SCUFFED MY SHOES!," the girl Katie landed on screamed. "YOU MUST DIE!," she said tackling Katie.

"BACK OFF HER!," Natalie screamed ripping the stranger off Katie and punching her face. The stranger fell back and tripped Natalie onto the floor and the 3 of them started to fight.

"AMANDA!," Vanessa screamed from across the cafeteria. "STAY AWAY FORM MY BOYFRIEND!" Amanda came charging at her and pushed Vanessa onto the floor and they clawed at each other's face.

Jasmine screamed as a girl spilt her soup onto her form above. "IT'S ON!," she screamed grabbing Craig's taco's and running after the soup girl.

"I'm scared," Emma said as Hannah hugged her.

"Don't worry," Chelsey said as a group of girls fell onto there table fighting. "We won't get hurt," she said as a pudding cup came and hit her and Alisa. "THEY ARE!," Chelsey said as her and Alisa were attacked by some girls none of them knew.

"This is so pointless," a girl that had hot topic all over her body said sitting at the table next to them.

"That's right," Hannah said. She stood up onto the table and started to sing about peace and love.

"SHUT UP!," the goth girl screamed at her. Hannah grew pissed at her interrupting her singing and leapt onto of her and started ripping her highlights out.

"Michael I'm scared," Emma said holding onto him. She looked up and saw that he was paying no attention to her. None of the guys were. They were all staring at the whole cafeteria getting into fights and killing each other.

Sabrina and Shelby were still going at it the most. There eyes were bloodshot and they were all cut up and shit. Neither of them was gaining the upper hand until the cops showed up.

"EVERYONE!," Officer Chris shouted. "BREAK THIS RIOT UP OR WE'LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU ALL IN!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!," Emma screamed at the cop. "YOU ALL DAY ANNOY THE CRAP OUT OF US BY YELLING ABOUT OUR CLOTHES ATTITUDE WAY WE WALK. GO OUT AND SAVE A CAT OR SOEMTHING AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Emma then tackled him and started to beat the shit out of him.

Sabrina threw Shelby onto the ground and mounted her. She started punching her face in and heard Nathan say, "YEAH LESBIAN ACTION!"

Sabrina turned her head to him and said, "YOUR NEXT!" This gave Shelby an opening and knocked Sabrina off her and they started at it again. They both tried t strangle each other then they broke off.

They stood huffing and staring at each other. They both ruined there clothes and were bleeding all over. They looked around and saw the whole school in chaos as well. "Look what we did," Shelby said smiling. "Created chaos."

"Are you kidding?," Sabrina said spiting out blood. "Bing a bitch isn't about doing this. It's about owning and controlling not creating violence. Your more then a bitch you know you sick whore."

"Sick whore?," Shelby said grinning. "That the best you got?" Sabrina tackled her and they started to fight again.

"Should we do something?," Adam asked as they were staring at the bitches.

"I think were ok," Nathan said smiling.

"Maybe help the cops?," Lewis said noticing how Emma was fighting and winning against them all. "Emma's really a good fighter when she wishes to be."

"Ouch," Michael said noticing how Sabrina just flipped Shelby over her body and onto a table. "Sabrina's vicious."

"Shelby is too," Nathan said. "I mean look at her forma and power when she hits Sabrina. I man wow."

"Wow," Andrew said making his way through the crowd and sitting down with the guys. "Did you see Vanessa and Amanda fight over me? I'm so lucky."

"Sorry buddy," Emma said walking over to them after knocking out the last cop, "Vanessa fights just cause she took her bf. She hates you still." Everyone laughed at Andrew as they kept watching the action go on. Everyone's head turned as a shot from a gun went off.

"ALL THIS VIOLENCE WILL CEASE!," Mr. Baker shouted holding the gun which end was smoking.

"UNLAWFUL USE OF WEAPONS ON SCHOOL PROPERTY!," Emma said tackling him. A few other girls started to help her in revenge for him bossing them around to so much.

"OMG!," Sabrina screamed from the kitchen in her loudest scream ever. "THERE COCKROACHES!" She ran out screaming as they started to crawl out of the food storage.

All the girls started to scream and run and have an emergency evacuation. One of the girls was stupid enough to pull the fire alarm and force everyone out of the school. The water sprinkling from the ceiling though attracted the whole fleet of bugs out and forced everyone out of the school.

Everyone was checking each other for bugs and other things. "Adam," Sabrina said finding the whole group of friends together outside. "Is everyone ok? Do I have bugs? Did u see me kill that skanky whore?"

"Yeah," Adam said making her shut up. " We saw. Your going to be in so much trouble for this."

"Well," she said smiling innocently with her friends. "I say it was worth it so. Bring It On."


	10. Breakdowns

**2 weeks later**

Everyone form the school was crammed into Michael's house for a huge blow out party. It was held in honor of the school allegedly being burned down by accident during the cockroach evacuation. Everyone knew Sabrina did it with Adam's lighter though just to kill the cockroaches and get back at Mr. Baker. She did it well enough that there's no evidence to prove she did it.

Adam pulled up with Sabrina sitting next to him and Seth in the back. The car was totally quiet and Seth was major hostile. He wanted to go home but they dragged him here instead.

They exited the car and Seth walked up to the door and headed straight upstairs and slammed the bathroom door shut and locked himself in there. Sabrina pulled Adam over to the kitchen and saw Katie and Ross talking.

"Hey," Ross said high 5ing Adam. "Did you get Seth back?"

"Yeah," Sabrina said in a pissed off mood. "Ungrateful little brat. He was yelling at us when we got him. He's pissed at me."

"I'll try to see what's wrong with him," Katie said making her way to the crowd.

"GO AHEAD," Sabrina screamed after her. "I'm here to get drunk and ignore the little fag." She grabbed Adam and started pulling him to a drinking table with a bunch of Jell-O shots and started to take a bunch.

Natalie was dancing with Bryan in a huge crowd of students. They got tired of doing that and went to go eat something. They found Michael making out with Alisa in a corner somewhere and decided to wait until they were done before asking about ordering food. Seth came by and looked at Bryan and Natalie.

"Hey guys," he said. " Do you know where the food is?"

"Michael ahs to order it," Bryan stated. "Were going to wait for him and Alisa to finish up."

"Yeah right," he said pushing people out of his way. He made his way to Michael and Alisa and yanked them apart. "Michael. Were going to order pizza's now. We need money."

"Dude," Michael said looking at him weirdly. "You couldn't have waited."

"Give me the damn money," Seth said taking it and walking off. He pulled out his cell phone and started to call the place. 20 minutes later it came and Seth answered the door and gave the guy the money. He grabbed his own pie and snuck upstairs to be alone and away form everyone.

Natalie tried to stop him from going upstairs but decided not to and go and eat some pizza. She, Bryan, Michael, Alisa, and Katie were all talking to each other when they saw Shelby walk in the house. "Crap," Bryan said seeing Shelby walk towards Sabrina.

"I say hide upstairs like Seth," Alisa said as Katie and her fled up the stairs.

"I'll join you," Natalie said as Bryan went with her. Michael sighed and decided to ignore it too and went upstairs to try and find the rest of his friends.

Shelby walked over to her friend Louise and said, "Hey bitch what's up?"

"Nothing," Louise said. "Chad went go get us drinks. He'll be right back. What have you been up to?"

"Plotting against the slut over there," she said motioning towards Sabrina. "Everything is set and ready to make her dead to everyone."

"Will this even work?," Louise asked as Chad returned. "Usually none of your plans work out correctly and you end up in trouble."

"Yes I'm sure," Shelby snapped at her.

"We gotta go," Chad said looking at the time. "Louise and I are heading up Myrtle Beach."

"Have fun," Shelby said smiling as they left. "Fucking ditchers. There so useless to me." She walked through out the party and searching for more of her friends to mingle with before she unleashed her marvelous plan.

Seth was upstairs in one of the many rooms and eating his pizza alone and bored. The door opened and Natalie, Alisa, Katie, Michael and Bryan came in. "What are you doing in my room?," Michael asked confused. "You should be downstairs having fun."

"As you may think," Seth said taking a bite as they all sat down around the ebd and at the desk. "I'm not in a partying mood."

"Aww," Natalie said hugging him. "Was jail that bad?"

"Bad," Seth said scoffing. "Who said it was bad. I'm pissed at Sabrina cause she got me out of there."

"Why?," Bryan asked totally confused. "Isn't jail where you get locked into a cage with other guys."

"Oh come on," Michael smirked. "You'd like ti just as much as him." Bryan gave him a glare and turned back to Seth.

"Well think of it this way," Seth said making the focus on him again. "No school, free food, and my cellmate was the best," he said having a huge grin on his face.

"I get it," Bryan said smirking.

"I don't," Alisa said feeling weird. Being the smarter twin she usually understood things and other didn't.

"My roommate has been there for about 3 months," Seth said smiling. "He's around 16 and really hot. Supposedly "straight" but he didn't prove it to be true at all." Seth's started giggling creeping Michael out a lot. "His name was Taylor Brent. Reminded me of myself in a lot of ways." He smiled again brightly. "Why are you up here anyway?"

"Hiding form a Sabrina an Shelby fight," Katie said looking at herself in a mirror.

"I'm in," Seth said hopping up and headed downstairs.

Sabrina was now severely drunk. Adam was helping her stand up straight and walking the whole party instead of being off with his buds. "Where's your damn brother," Adam said catching her from falling once again. "Let him take care of you."

"HEY ADAM!," Sabrina shouted even though he was carrying her ass around. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!," she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah what ever," he said seeing Seth make it downstairs. "SETH!," he shouted as he made his way to him. "Take her," he said handing Sabrina's drunk body over to him.

"Fine," Seth sighed as Adam ran to his friends. He saw Shelby form the corner of his eye and grew very pissed. He dragged Sabrina through the crowd that he was able to make through with ease, being from the NYC streets. "SHELBY! BITCH COME HERE!"

"WHAT!," Shelby said turning to see Seth holding his sister. "Ha ha looks like you slut of a sister is drunk." Seth grew really angry and threw Sabrina into another persons hands and walked straight up to her and stared her in the eyes. "Careful don't want to end up back in jail do ya?"

"SHUT UP!," he screamed over all the music and party noise. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE FUCKING BEEN THROUGH! JAIL SUCKED! CRAPPY FOOD. TREATED LIKE CRAP. ALWAYS EBING PARANOID! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN SURVIVE A DAY IN THERE! YOU'D BE SOMEBODY'S PROSTITUE THERE TOO! I'VE SLEPT ON COLD FLOORS AND TAKEN SHITS ON DISGUSTING TOILETS FOR YOU AND YOUR FUCKING STUPID PRANK!"

"Well," Shelby said. "Looks like I can out bitch you then. Yey looks like I'm getting even better." Seth tackled her and started to take swings at her face. Lewis and Nathan came over and dragged him off her.

"GET OFF ME!," he screamed as they dragged him outside. They lead him to the front yard and let him go. Seth got up and just walked away really pissed. Hating the fact that Shelby humiliated him in front of the whole school.


	11. PARTY HARD!

The party went on at Michael's house, and everyone was having a blast except for Amber who recently came back form New York since her family heard about this place and decided to move here. She heard about the party at her new school and wandered inside to search for Seth.

She saw Sabrina drunk clinging to a random guy trying to stay standing. "SABRINA!," Amber screamed over the loud music. "SABRINA IT'S AMBER!"

"HEY AMBER!," Sabrina said trying to act decently sober. "SETH'S GONE. I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE WENT OFF TO?!"

"WHAT EVER!," Amber said walking away. She ventured off into the party some more and saw a guy staring at her. She tried to ignore him and walked on searching for some familiar face form Seth's birthday party.

"Amber," a guy said grabbing her and pulling her into a more secluded area. "Remember me?," he said smirking.

"Yeah," Amber said smiling hugging him. "How have you been doing Ant? Has Seth and Sabrina been a bitch?"

"Sabrina's always a bitch," he smirked at her. "Seth's been having a streak too though. Then again I think he deserves it, getting locked up for a couple of weeks."

"WHAT!," Amber screamed almost dropping her drink she grabbed. "He fucking went to juvi for what? Did he kill someone finally?"

"No," Ant said growing suspicious. "Why is he out to get someone?"

"No," Amber said sighed. "I gotta find Sabrina. I'll talk to you later Ant. See you when the school rebuilds."

"Yep," he said smiling as she walked away.

Amber walked through the party and saw Sabrina sitting in a chair next to where Adam was talking to his buds. "Adam," Amber said tapping on his arm.

"Hey," Adam said turning to her. "Your Amber Seth's friend right?"

"Yeah," she said lighting up at him remembering her. "Is Seth around?"

"Nah," he stated kind of tipsy. "The squirt was escorted out of here after exploding on Shelby. I don't know where he went. Sorry." He turned then to his friends and Amber took her leave.

Ailsa was sitting with Katie, Chelsey, Bryan, and Emma all with drinks in there hands. "That was a nice deck you laid out onto that cop though," Bryan said with a huge smirk on his face to Emma.

"Shut up," Emma said hitting him. "Where were you that day anyway?"

"Oh my god," Chelsey said breaking them up. "Oh My God you guys. Look at Sabrina. She's on the table." All there heads turned to the huge dinning room table Michael had in his house. Sabrina changed the song to "Buddha's Delight" by Haley Bennet.

She had changed into one of the sluttish leather outfits you've ever seen in your life. She had Adam on the table with her and she was dancing to the song really uber-drunk.

"Holy shit," Ailsa said as a crowd started to surround the table. "Seth's going to be so embarrassed."

"Who cares," Katie said watching Sabrina. "It's hilarious. She's going to have a huge hang over. She's actually kind of good at this. She has a very flexible body."

"She's a cheer leader," Shelby said walking up to them. "Glad she's starting her future career early."

"Yep," Andrew said with a grin staring at her. He was taking pictures of it on his phone. "Me too."

"Don't take pictures of her," Colin said from behind them. "What's wrong with you? You don't take pictures of girls acting like sluts."

"Your right," Andrew said saving one. "Your take videos," he said with a grin on his face. Both of them were drunk which was the reason people believed why Colin them landed a punch into Andrew's face.

Andrew recovered quickly then tackled Colin to the ground. They both started to wrestler with each other as some of Sabrina's spectators turned to them as some stayed behind. Bryan was struggling to separate them and Adam caught note of that. He grabbed some kid and pulled him onto the table to take his place and hopped off and made his way to Colin and Andrew.

"I'll go fetch Michael," Bryan said letting Adam try as he ran up the stairs. Ailsa and Chelsey followed him and went to his room. They busted through the doors to catch Michael and Natalie in his bed breaking apart.

"HOLY SHIT!," Ailsa said turning her head. Chelsey and her walked out and Bryan looked at something else and reported, "Colin and Andrew are destroying your house. I say you go fix that. Bye." Bryan then left leaving Natalie with a huge smile next to Michael.

Amber walked up to Seth's house in hopes that he was home. She knocked on the door which was opened by none other then Seth himself. "Amber?," he said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm seeing if your ok," she said hugging him. "I heard you went to jail. For what though?"

"A stupid prank or joke someone pulled one me," Seth said sitting on his front stoop with her. "Stupid Shelby."

"That Cheer Leading Bitch?," Amber said in confusion.

"I'M THE CHEER LEADING BITCH!," Sabrina said being carried to the door by Adam.

"The party ended cause of a fight. Michael kicked everyone out," Adam explained leaving her at the door. "I gotta run see ya later squirt." He hopped to his car and drove off.

"You wanna come inside and watch Titanic?," Seth asked Amber.

"Sure I've never seen it."

"Me neither that's why I'm watching it now," he said smiling as they went inside to see it.


	12. New Year, New Face

The summer has ended for the students of Cosby High School and they were all lucky enough to have finished enough of the previous years work to be able to move onto the next grade. Michael's and Natalie's relationship surprisingly lasted the summer and were insuperable. Sabrina and Adam were also together making this the longest relationship she's ever been in.

A new face was walking into the high school for the first time today though. His name was Donald Lake. He transferred here from the other school down the road and was dressed in all black with the emo and goth looks of Seth. He hated this school, on the count he heard everyone in it was so fake and mean.

He strolled through out the halls trying to find his classroom so he could just sit in there alone and sulk and rest before the school day started. He looked at the clock and smiled as he saw that he had almost a whole half an hour before class started to sleep.

10 minutes went by and Donald lifted his head to a kid hopping onto the desk in the room. Seth sat there talking to Amber about how school here ran and how it was different then in New York. "Great," he mumbled. "There goes my sleep. And well sanity."

"What was that?," Seth said coming over and sitting on Donald's desk. He sighed knowing the would never get his sleep.

"Nothing."

"Yeah your such a liar you totally said something," Seth said grinning ay him. "Come on I won't get angry." Donald just gave him a look and then the finger. "Yeah so hurtful. You know looking past your majorly awesome eye liner your kind of cute."

"Seth," Amber said shocked. "The kids not gay. Even if he was who says that to someone they just met."

"He so is Amber," Seth said making Donald feel really uncomfortable. "Come on you cant hide you gayness under my gaydar". The bell then rang making class officially start and Amber and Seth walked away letting Donald sigh in relief.

Adam sat in Social Studies with Lewis, Katie, Bryan, and Charlotte. Bryan, Katie, and Charlotte were fighting on who was hotter Drew Fuller or Zac Affron. Lewis and Adam rolled there eyes at there male loving friends and were totally bored as there teacher went on and on about the every first day crap they were forced to read and shit.

They were regretting even showing up today, and were thinking about ditching. They were thinking about who to pick up and where to go. Lewis nudged Adam and whispered, "Dude we live in one of the suckiest places on earth."

"It's not that bad." Adam said to him. They both let out a laugh at hid total lie. They both hated school and finally Adam turned around and shouted, "SHUT UP WE DON'T CARE WHO THE FUCK IS HOTTER."

"Mr. Mitchidson," the teacher scolded at him. "ISD FOR YOU!" She pulled out a slip of paper and started scribbling on it. Adam smirked at Lewis got up and walked out of the room flicking Lewis off since he actually got his freedom.

Michael was throwing a football across the playing field they were using. Aaron caught it and ran to gain another touchdown. Jasmine jumped in happiness as Lauren just stood there doing nothing with Sabrina being a typical cheer leader.

Michael was covered in sweat making Sabrina having to look the other way. "God why the fuck do all the fucking guys have to sweat so fucking much. It's disgusting."

"Who cares," Lauren said. "As long as we don't have to do anything in gym." Then she ducked as a football came flying past her head. Sabrina jumped ot the side squeaking as she did. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH IT?!," Aaron shouted at her. "FUCKING TYPICAL CHEER LEADER!"

"DOUCHE BAG!.," Lauren shouted from across the field at him. "So are we having practice today?"

"Why not," Sabrina said grinning that she was voted back onto the squad. "We should have try-outs today also."

"YEY!," Lauren jumped in delight. "More people." The teacher then blew the whistle for them to go into the locker rooms. "DOUBLE YEY!," she screamed as Sabrina and her ran into the lockers to get changed.

Ailsa sat with Vanessa in the library and researching chemicals for there sience class. Ailsa was basically doing the whole thing as Vanessa was texting everyone trying to find out what there doing after school.

"Yes," Vanessa said starting to glow with joy. "Ailsa were heading to the mall today. Homecoming dresses."

"Homecoming isn't until November though," Ailsa said flatly.

"So?," Vanessa said texting back. "We can't buy early?"

"I guess not," she sighed. "But that means we have to watch what we eat now. I hate doing that."

"Oh shut up," Chad said from his chair next to them. "It doesn't matter."

"Um wtf yeah it does," Vanessa said to him while texting. "Your just a stupid worthless boy. You wouldn't understand." Chad turned back around muttering something at them. They ignored it and kept on researching and texting. "Um hello," Vanessa said to the person blocking the light on her.

"The phone please," the librarian said holding her hand out. Vanessa made a smug look as she handed it over to her. She then turned and sighed staring at the screen Ailsa was looking at and almost fell asleep.

Sabrina was walking through the halls and spotted Adam talking to Lewis in a secluded corner. She decided to make her way over there since they weren't something so important since well, there no Seth's. "Hey bitches," Sabrina said appearing behind Adam. "What's up?"

"Were ditching the rest of the day," Lewis said. "You want to come?"

"Damn it," she spat out. "I would totally come fi it weren't for the practice we just made after school. Has anyone even seen Shelby?"

"No," Adam said thinking. "Not at all. Maybe she moved?"

"I wish," Sabrina said scanning the halls for her. "Wanna Be's like her never leave you alone until there complete destroyed. Then they come back to life most of the time."

"OK," Lewis said stopping by the exit door in the back of school. "Let's go."

"Bye sweeite," Adam said giving Sabrina a quick kiss then ran off with his friend leaving Sabrina walking by herself still wondering where her little shit of a brother was.

Seth was sitting in art ignoring the teacher explaining how to do a simple sketch and already doing his own. He had grabbed a seat next to Katie, the only other student he knew in the class. He glanced at her seeing she already started on hers.

"So Katie," he asked hoping that the teacher wouldn't notice. "How did you end up in this class, if you're a year ahead of me?"

"Look around Seth," she whispered back. "All these kids are in 11th grade. You're the odd grade out." He did as she said and notice his eyes widen.

"How the fuck did I get in this class?," he whispered worried to her.

"I don't know," she said starting to shade in the sketch. "I guess your teacher recommended you for this class." A smile grew on his face guessing that is what it was. He never thought he would be good enough to be allowed to skip a grade level to be able to take this art class.

"Look Seth," Katie said motioning to a guy sitting alone and working on his own little thing in his own little world. "That's Donald Lake. He was a creepy kid from Middle School that stalked me."

"He's in my first period," he whispered back. "Did you know he's gay?"

"He says he is but to be honest I'm not sure," she whispered back and then sighed as the teacher finally stopped talking. "Why would he stare at me then?"

"So you'd leave him alone," he stated looking at him. Katie just looked at him. "You wouldn't understand." He knew none of them would. Maybe Amber but there was a slight chance she would.

Being gay and unpopular is a very hard thing. You just get comments and taunts and crap about it all the time by well everyone. The only way you could stop them is by making sure they don't talk to you at all. Even that doesn't work all the time, but it does filter out a lot.

That's why Seth was so passive over things until a comment is made about him and well anyone he liked. Being in the world sucked. Even worse when you don't go with the more powerful flow of it too. That's why he decided to leave hi seat next to Katie and go to the table with Donald.


	13. Shopping, PomPoms, and Footballs

It was lunch and Sabrina of course was totally fucking going to blow the fucking make out couple's brains out if they didn't stop to breath. "I'm going to kill Adam later," Sabrina said pegging a random kid with an empty soda can that was a little too close to the garbage.

"Hey," he said being into his first day of high school. "What was that for?"

"SCREW YOUR 9TH GRADE ASS AND GO BACK TO THE FUCKING KIDDY POOL," Sabrina snapped at him. Turning back to her friends and flipping her loose hair behind her back. "How dare that little _thing_ talk to me."

"Wow," Chelsey said drinking her drink. "Your testy today."

"Today?," Ant smirked. "Try everyday."

"Go die," Sabrina said throwing a French fry at him. "Has anyone seen Shelby yet? It's like that WB (Wanna Be) disappeared form the face of the earth."

"Isn't that good though?," Andrew asked confused. "I mean you did hate her and all."

"NO!," She said growing pissed. "HAVING A WB TO DESTORY IS THE ONLY REASON I DON'T GO KILL EVERYONE OR MYSELF HERE!"

"Temper temper," a voice said from above. Everyone's head shot up and saw Shelby hanging over the ledge above them with her new red-brown hair. "I can't believe you really missed me so much. It's kind of flattering."

"CAN IT SLUT!," Sabrina screamed throwing a tuna can at her. "JUST GO FUCK OFF AND DIE IN A SKANKY HOLE SOMEWHERE!"

"I'm sure you'll be there first though," she smirked and then walked away. The sound of her clacking shoes was heard by all as she walked down the lone hallway.

"I'm going to kill her," Sabrina said with her fists shaking. "What's Seth doing over there?"

"He made a new friend," Katie said rolling her eyes in disgust. "His name is Donald Lake and well yeah."

"Amber's with him," Sabrina said starting to think. "Oh crap and what's the deal with Donald and Katie like totally gagging?"

"Donald is this creepy ass gay guy who liked to stare at Katie until he went to a different high school but I guess he moved back and is now," Ailsa said not even wanting to explain it to her.

"Great," the bitch said as the lunch bell rang. "See you guys later and remember Lauren. Practice after school."

"Yeah," she said walking off knowing already and not really caring.

Lewis and Adam were out and about all over the middle of the nowhere vill they called FUCKING VRIGINA! They were just sitting in an empty NASCAR stadium and were chilling and relaxing happy to be out of school. "So any plans for how were going to explain this?," Lewis asked taking a sip of stolen beer.

"Nope," Adam replied chugging down his own. "I wonder why no one is actually here? I mean wouldn't there be security people?"

"I thought so too. Who cares as long as were suffering in school." Lewis drank another mouthful and looked to the outskirts of the property to find a few cars pull up and were carrying Green and Yellow flags. "Great," he said rolling his eyes.

A group of 8 or 10 students walked up to the 2 Cosby ditchers and looked at them. A tall guy wearing a random leather vest and had a few tattoos on him walked up to them and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Chillin," Adam said with a smile kind of drunk.

"Ditchin' Cosby," Lewis added onto Adam's answer.

"Well," the guy said trying to be nice, as nice as any biker gang member poser can be. "You kind of need to get out. It's Clover Hills territory."

"Since when do the schools have territory?," Lewis stated totally confused. "I thought we just all lived in the same crappy place in the world."

"Nah," the guy said with a grin coming onto his face. "Just get out."

"Look," Adam said trying to "keep the peace". "You can go over there and we can stay over here I mean after all this is a fucking NASCAR stadium. Millions of southerners come here to watch cars go round and round everyday. I'm sure 12ish students can all fit in here fine."

"Wrong answer," the Clover Hill student said with an evil smirk growing onto his face.

"OK GIRLS!," Sabrina screamed into the megaphone. "We have a new line-up this year. With Shelby quitting just so she didn't have to deal with me and my, in quotes "Bitchyness". Lauren is going to be co-captain with me." The veteran girls and the new comers then clapped.

"I'm sure none of you will kill Lauren but anyway," Sabrina said trying to think. "NEW GIRLS IN THE BACK OLDIES IN THR FRONT WERE GOING TO LEARN A NEW ROUTINE FAST AND WERE GOING TO LEARN IT NOW!"

Over by the bleachers Seth, Donald, and Amber were sitting down laughing at the poor girls who were associating themselves with Sabrina. "She can yell pretty loud," Donald said surprised. "She can be heard from the other side of the football field."

"Try the streets of The City when your trying to run-away form her, when she was babysitting you and weren't supposed to leave the house but took you to the FABULOUS sale at some store when your like 7 or 8ish," Seth said remembering the moment and shuddered.

"I remember that," Amber said laughing at him. "You called me and were crying and complaining."

"SHUT UP!," Seth shouted throwing his slide shoe at her. "Let's you be a young boy in a girls dressing room." They just kept looking at him and with an awkward silence. "Wow. I guess I was even gay then." They all laughed at him then ducked as a pom-pom flew right at them.

"I TOLD YOU A KART WHEEL!," Sabrina screamed at a poor new girl. "YOU DID A ROUND OFF. DID I ASK FOR A ROUND OFF? NO! YOUR OFF THE TEAM! NOW LEAVE!" The girl ran away crying and Sabrina turned back to her teammates and grinned. "Ok. LOOK OUT!," she screamed doing a kart wheel out of the way of a football flying right at them.

"WTF MICHAEL!," Lauren shouted as it hit her. "I KNOW YOUR NEW TO THE FOOTBALL THING BUT WORK ON YOUR AIM!," she threw it back at him but ended up flying way to the left away from where they all were.

"Don't be so mean Lauren god," Sabrina said to her doing a hair flip. Lauren was about to say something when a voice interrupted her.

"YEAH!," Natalie said walking up to them. "Don't be mean to my boyfriend. Great look who Seth's mingling with."

"I know," Sabrina said looking at how he was laughing and stuff with Amber as Donald gave that I really don't care about anything look. "Amber is such a bad influence. We need to save my brother form turning into one of them."

"Wasn't he already one of them?," Lauren asked not getting it.

"No," Sabrina said. "He was just trying to be. Trust me on the inside he almost matches me in the girly blond bitch scale. He just hides it a lot."

"Then what do we do?," Natalie asked wondering how they could possibly save him.

"Easy," Sabrina said. "Find Seth a boy duh. Now.. BACK TO WORK!"

Ailsa and Vanessa were at the stores they were buying there homecoming dresses for. Vanessa was trying on a nice purple dress as Ailsa sat there and wondered where was everyone else. "I'm thinking if it had a backless back," Vanessa said staring t herself in the mirror.

"Vanessa," Ailsa said stopping her train of thought. "Where is everyone else. Jasmine, Katie, Chelsey?"

"I don't know," she said going back into the changing room. "They should be close though they said they were going to look at shoes. So maybe there over there. We should go over there I'm going to get this." She came out of the dressing room and saw Ailsa seeming like something was wrong. "Come on perk up I don't know why your being such a downer."

"Something doesn't feel right to me," she said walking over to shoes with Vanessa. They were strolling along and they saw a taller then them black hair guy looking to be around 15 or 16 walking by them. With the corners of there eyes they watched him pass them and saw him checking out Ailsa.

Once he turned into American Eagle which by the way of his clothes and keys he seems to either shop there a lot or work there. "He was totally checking you out," Vanessa said."

"You think?," Ailsa asked not fully believing it.

"Totally," Vanessa said taking out her phone. "I'm texting the girls sending a code lavender out. They'll meet us in there as we go flirt."

"Are you sure I don't think he was staring at me," Ailsa said as Vanessa pushed her towards the store. In her past experiences Ailsa wasn't the one people went after. Not many people wanted to deal with the mega holy girl.

"He was let's go and get you some boy fun," Vanessa said pushing her through the doors to American Eagle and started Ailsa's first boy excursion.


	14. Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

Sabrina was sitting on the football field bleachers with Lauren, Natalie, and Michael. "So," he said fixing her pony tail. "How are we going to find Seth a SBRB bf?"

"I don't know," Lauren said checking her make-up. "Ask Michael."

"What?," he blurted out totally shocked.

"That's true come on Mike you should totally know some gay guys," Sabrina said moving closer to him.

"How would I know some?"

"Oh come on," Sabrina said rolling her eyes. "Mr. Perfect doesn't notice the girls and gays that totally adore and stare at you. The ones that are all like. OMG IT'S MICHAEL!"

"OK fine," he said getting annoyed at her. "Well there's Bryan."

"Bryan's 19," Natalie said glaring at him. "Let's find someone who wouldn't be a pedophile."

"Um….," He said thinking. "There's this kid on the football team. Zack Brendan. I think he's gay I'm not sure though."

"Good enough," she said getting up. "Let's find this Zack guy and get working." She turned to walked to the football team and saw a car pulled up and Adam and Lewis getting out. Lewis had a black eye and they both had bruises all over them.

"ADAM!," Sabrina shouted running over to them. "Are you ok?," she said hugging him tightly.

"Ow yeah were fine," he said pushing her off his bruised body. "Just a few of Clover Hill students wanted us gone. Turns out there's territories now for the schools."

"What?," Michael asked totally confused.

"OH shit," Seth and Amber said together.

"YEY!," Sabrina said bouncing all happy and peppy. "Finally some fun around here. School rivalries."

"That's not fun," Seth said getting nervous. "It's fucking insane. I don't want gang activity here."

"There won't be gang activity around here," Adam said grinning. "Even if there was, no need to worry kid, were here to protect you." Seth rolled his eyes at him and Lewis walked off to his other buds and got a ride with them.

"What eva," Sabrina said cuddling to Adam. "We doing anything tonight?"

"How am I supposed to know?," he said looking at her weirdly. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Yeah," she said storming off the other direction.

"Don't worry you weren't," Seth said. "She just likes when people have surprises for her." They watched as she drove past them and out of the schools property. "Can I get a ride with you?"

"Sure," Adam said clearing a seat for him. "See ya," he said as drove off leaving everyone getting in there cars.

Ailsa and Vanessa were pretending to look through the clothes rack in American Eagle meanwhile actually staring at Ailsa's boy toy person putting clothes out for display. "Go over there and ask him for something," Vanessa said.

"Like what?," Ailsa asked totally clueless.

"Like if can get you a dressing room for trying," She said looking through the rack. "This on now GO! BE CREATIVE," she said pushing her.

"Hey," Ailsa said to Vanessa as she bumped into him.

"Can I help you," he asked showing off his white smile.

"Um…," she stammered starting to panic. "Can you help me get a room?"

"Sure," he said sliding past her. "Follow me." They walked to the back of the store and entered the changing room. "If you need anything else just let me know." He turned to then walk away.

She was about to go into the room until she turned around and saw him leaving. "Wait," she blurted out without realizing it. He stopped and turned to her. "Um….. Can you stay and let me know if this looks good on me?"

"Sure," he said leaning on the opposing wall. "I'll wait right here."

"Thanks," she said grinning. She went in the stall/ mini-room thing and took off her shirt and quickly put the other one on making sure everything looked ok. Stepping out of the room she asked feeling very nervous. "How does it look?"

"Very nice," he said smirking. "Personally I didn't think it would but ti really does."

"Thanks," she said starting to gain confidence. "She checked the price tag and lost her smile. "Crap it's expensive."

"If you want," he said smiling. "I could get it for you. I get store credit."

"Really?," Ailsa stated in disbelief. "Why though?"

"Cause it looks good on you," he said smiling. "You deserve it. You done or you want something else?"

"No I'm good," she responded really happy. "I'm Ailsa."

"Jake," he said as he paid for the shirt. "I hope I see you around. Give me a call, here's my number."

"Your confident aren't you," Ailsa said feeling in such a good mood.

"Maybe," he said shrugging. "I do hope you call though. It looks like your friends are waiting for you too. Come back soon." He then walked off back to his original job. Ailsa walked outside the store and was attacked with millions of questions by the other 4 girls.

"Let's just get to the car first," she told them as she blushed and smiled all the way to the car.

Seth sat in his room listening to some Veronicas music. A knock broke him from his trance and shouted, "COME IN!" Shutting off his music he saw Sabrina coming in.

"Hey Seth," she said smiling her I got something for you smile.

"What now," he said grabbing a pillow to throw at her.

"I was letting you know someone is here to see you god," she said leaving the room. "I'll send the kid in."

"Hey," Zack said popping his head into Seth's room.

"Zack?," he said sounding utterly confused. "What are you doing here we didn't have any Math homework."

"I wanted to talk to you," he said shutting the door. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure," Seth said starting to get paranoid. "What's up?"

"I heard the rumors," Zack said moving closer to Seth.

"What rumors?," he said sliding away.

"The ones about you liking me." Zack said scooting closer.

"Who's saying that?," Seth asked getting off the bed. "I haven't heard them. It would be kind of nice to know though."

"Everyone on the football team says you do," Zack told him. "And well I came here to let you know that I'm ok with that. I like you too."

"I really don't know what your talking about," Seth said moving towards the door. "Please go."

"So you don't like me?," he asked confused. "Cause everyone's been saying it."

"Yeah I'm sure," Seth said. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Zack said getting up. "I'll go but first." He leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. "See ya."

"No you don't," Seth said shutting the door on him.

"What?," Zack asked now ebbing the confused one.

"On the bed," Seth said locking the door. "Right now."

"Why?," Zack asked feeling curious.

"Not for sex you perv," Seth snapped as he closed the window shades. "But I haven't kissed a guy in the longest time. So Bring It."

_Yeah weird ending I kno. Oh well review anyway._


	15. Pep Rally

_OK to those who aren't really into cheer leading (which im finding out today many of you readers are. Natalie, Ailsa, Katie E.T.C.) flag twirling, or dancing. It might get confusing and it may come as sappy but give me a break it's my 3__rd__ chapter I wrote today for this story. READ ANF REVIEW! Sorry for shortness._

A new school day began and everyone was in the usual spots doing there usual thing. They were waiting for something new to happen so they could do something. Shelby transferred to Clover Hill which gave Sabrina a HUGE joy trip. It took a few Seth talks to get her back to her "normal" perky and bitchy level.

So for now though they were just waiting for something out of the ordinary to happen. So today they were all overjoyed to hear that the first pep rally was being held today and that they were going to miss the whole last 4th of the day.

The bad thing is, all the school functions were going to be performing. Cheerleaders, Band people, and all. "SHIT!," Sabrina said. "Lauren get the squad to skip all periods today. We are going to practice a routine. The principal said we could so GET TO IT!"

"Well looks like we are too," Natalie said to Kendal and Chelsey. "Let's head to the gym.

"We should get going too," Seth said to Katie. "Being Flags Twirlers may look easy but well it is. We just wanna skip today. BYE!" They ran off in pursuit of the others and all the other students.

"So how lame is this?," Natalie said to her fellow dance team members as they stretched. "I mean like springing this carp on us the day of. How bitchy can those office people be?"

"Very," Kendal said texting. "I mean trying to take away our cell phones if we use them I mean like hello our property and shit."

"I know," Chelsey said adding onto it. "And trying to make us eat the crappy food and shit for the school."

"Well I guess we should start making a routine," Natalie said getting up. "Anyone have ideas? I DO NEVA MIND! A DANCE PROTESTING SCHOOL ATHOURIY!"

"We could get all the other performers to do a big final fucking number together for it.," a random girl said.

"That's good," Natalie said starting to think. "Go get them," she told them and they all scattered to find everyone.

Sabrina was having a run through of a routine they had already had down and practiced. "Ok that was good bitches. Except watch the helicopter toss you guys seem to be getting a tiny bit shaky. Other then that good."

"Sabrina," Lauren said running over with a dance team girl. "The dance team has thought of a great idea. I think we should help them since we have our routine done already. The Flag people have already agreed." Lauren then went to Sabrina's ear and whispered in it very quickly.

"Excellent," Sabrina said with a smirky grin on her face.

"Um…Are you sure I should do this?," Seth asked the captains of the 3 performing groups. "I mean I'm the only guy that's is going to be out there. I could sit this one out."

"No Seth," Sabrina said grinning at him. "You hate authority as much as we do. So you cant do everything we can. Oh well. It's ok though."

"Ugh," he said as Natalie, Sabrina, and his captain walked off. "This is going to be so embarrassing."

"It's ok Seth," Katie said. "It's more embarrassing for us then you."

"Yeah but this routine was designed for girls," he said. "Well I'm gay so won't shock anybody."

"THAT'S THE SPRIRT!," Katie said being perky. "It's show time."


	16. SUCK IT!

_OK to those who aren't really into cheer leading (which im finding out today many of you readers are. Natalie, Ailsa, Katie E.T.C.) flag twirling, or dancing. It might get confusing and it may come as sappy but give me a break it's my 4__th__ chapter I wrote today for this story. I'm going to try a new style of writings here so u can envision the music and the choreography at one so bare with ti and well. READ ANF REVIEW! ._

The guys were all sitting no the bleachers waiting to see what the girls and Seth, had planned for the whole school to see. Rumor had it that is was going to be big. No one was into those rumors though and were feeling like they were going to be bored through out the whole thing.

Lauren was walking to the microphone with such shock to everyone since they all thought Sabrina would never let Lauren do anything that could've her solo attention in a place where Sabrina could get it.

"Ok student body. Today is a special show and were knowing and not hoping your going to like it. The music we choose is "_Untouched" by The Veronicas_. We would like to dedicate his performance to the school and all the faculty that gives there options willingly onto everything. We cant wait to hear yours on this performance. Without further ado. LET THE SHOW BEGIN!"

The music started to play and the performers started doing the choreography to the music. Right when the chorus was about to play the girls ripped off there uniform tops and started dancing to it. They were incorporating dancing from famous movies like, Coyote Ugly, Flash Dance (water chair scene), and basically anything stripper and slut they could come up with.

The crowds attention was defiantly on them and they all had there cell phones out taking pictures and videos of them and cheering the whole way as there basically nudes bodies got wet with someone turning on the sprinklers. The Flags were surrounding the group spinning there swing flags while partially showing there bodies but hiding them or the illusion of it. Seth had snuck off somewhere.

The Cheer Leaders were flaunting there bodies basically being the sluts they kind of predicted to be. The stunts were the biggest eye watcher to see a nude girl flying into the air. How can you resist? With the rest tumbling around with nude dancers prancing about, what kind of person wouldn't wanna watch it?

It was heading to the climax of the show and everyone was getting into formation. The back hand springs the cheer leaders were doing was creating the biggest attention compared to the dancers and Flags jazz running.

There was a massive pyramid of cheer leaders surrounded by a bunch of twirling flags and dancers. On the final beat everyone shouted, "YOU SUCK!" right before the symbol crashed and ended the song.

_Weird and short chapter I kno. Well what did u expect your reading the story this far and well I didn't image this chapter to be written this badly but It gives you more creative freedom to envision the routine and come on? Who wouldn't love to pull off a huge scheme like this and in rebellion of the power that's held over us? Sry if I insulted any parties within this chapter and I didn't mean too. Review. I defiantly kno you will have something to say._


	17. Firstdate

_Thank you for continuing to read this story after the horrible mess last chapter was. This chapter title is a tribute to the Blink 182 song entitled. "Firstdate" Review._

Sabrina, Natalie, and Katie were sitting in the office for there performance of a lifetime. Katie was checking her make-up and Natalie was fixing her nails to much digression from Sabrina. "Don't let your enemy see you in your vulnerable stage cause that makes them think your nervous and aren't ready for the attack."

"Well I am nervous," Katie said. "I don't want to be like expelled or anything."

"Why not?," Sabrina asked confused. "Being expelled is fun. No more school for you."

"Yeah cause that's just how it goes," Natalie said rolling her eyes at her friend who gave a bad names to blonde everywhere. "You do have to go to another school just a different one."

"Well if it ends up that way I'll take the blame and spread the way of the bitch around this area," Sabrina said giving a encouraging smile. The secretary told them to go on in and meet with the principal of the school and take the three seats in front of her desk.

"Hello girls," Mrs. Mango said. "I'm sure your hear to listen to me rant on and on about your performance today which you are most defiantly being expelled for. It was misuse of school functioned conduct and gave the school a bad name Now before I get you escorted off the school premises do you have anything to say."

"I'm sorry," Katie said shrugging.

"Me too?," Natalie stated.

"Well I'd like to point out how this school follows the rules and conduct so the Cheer, Dance, and Flag constitution," Sabrina said in her I will so win this voice. "Ok says I the constitutions that we represent the schools. Only though while we wear the uniforms and were here cause well we weren't wearing them so technically you can only put us on probation for a 30 day period. So Mrs. Mango."

"Dr. Mango," she said showing her dolerites degree.

"What eva," Sabrina said shoving ti out of her face. "We need to get home cause the schools also not allowed to hold us past 4 o'clock and according to my watch It's 3:55 so unless you want to get in more trouble we have to go now bu bye."

Ailsa sat by her phone holding Jake's number in her hands. She couldn't get herself to dial the number and call him. "GIVE ME THAT!," Seth said grabbing his phone. "THAT TOO!," he said snatching the card. He dialed the number in quick succession and it started ringing. He tried to keep Ailsa at bay as he called Jake.

"Hey Jake," he said speaking into the phone. "Yeah I'm sorry you don't know who I am but I am Ailsa's friend." He was pushed to the floor as Ailsa finally overpowered him.

"Hey Jake," she said grabbing the phone.

"Hey I remember you now," he said happily. "It sounds like someone fell Is everything ok?"

"Yeah fine," she said stepping on Seth's head so he wouldn't get back up. "So you up to anything fun?"

"Not really," he said pretending to think about it. "I have a dog walk in a few minutes, dinner with myself at 7, which I couldn't possibly cancel again. Other then that no. Why you wanna meet up?"

"Sure," Ailsa said jumping up a little making Seth squeal as she was now fully standing on him. "How about 15 minutes?"

"Excellent," he said grinning. "I'll see you at Cosby then."

"Bye," she said hanging up the phone. "Thanks Seth but you have to get out I must get ready see ya buddy." She pushed him out the door and ran to her closet to find anything wearable.

Amber was in the library reading "Breaking Dawn," by Stephanie Meyer. Getting pretty far into it she jumped when a voice said, "Mind if I sit here?"

She lowered her book and looked to her right and sighed when she saw Ant there holding a text books of some sorts. "Hey Ant. Of course you can sit here. I haven't seen you since the party way back."

"Been busy," he said. "Job, school, and other things. What you been up to?"

"Nothing really," she stated thinking about it. "Went places with Seth, and a bunch of other things with him."

"Aren't you becoming a cute young couple," he smirked as he flipped through the pages.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!," an old librarian shouted at them pissed. Both of them flinched at the outburst.

"Were not a couple," she said blushing. "He's kind of gay."

"Yeah I know but-"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!," the old bag shouted once again.

"OK LOOK BITCH!," Amber said getting up. "IT'S A TUESDAY AFTERNOON AND WERE THE ONLY TWO PEOPLE IN THE FUCKIN' PLACE OK SO LEAVE US ALONE OR GO READ A BIBLE OR SOMETHING!"

"Nice," Ant said very impressed. "So where'd you learn to do that?"

"New York," Amber said rolling her eyes like he was stupid. Ant just kept staring. "And Sabrina."

"Knew It."

"Can it," she scolded hitting him. "You have to learn those things. It's like she's in her element there. Way more bitchy then she is to you people."

"Hard to imagine," he smirked once again. Reading in the book for a few more moments then shutting it. He pulled out his phone and texted a note to himself. "So you wanna ditch this place and grab something to eat?"

"Sure," Amber said closing the book. "As long as it isn't the fake pizza all you people here love."

"Ok," he said putting her arm over her shoulder as they walked out.

Ailsa was at the high school sitting on the sidewalk, a rare sight in these parts, waiting for the arrival of her prince charming. She was staring at the pink and orange sunset and hoping he'd get here before the sun went down.

"Hey," Jake said from behind her making her jump. "It is pretty isn't it," he agreed as he sat down next to her. "I used to do this. Just stare at it, before I found some friends and well better things to do."

"Oh really?," Ailsa said in a kidding disbelief way. "Well Jake if you're the master of having better things to do then stare at the sunset. What shall we do?"

"Dinner and Movie I was thinking," he said getting up.

"But that sounds like a date," Ailsa said as he helped her up.

"Maybe it is," he smirked. "Maybe not. Either way you wanna go?"

"Why not," she sighed. "I came all the way out here after all to see you again. Since I had my eyes set on you, and you were my aim. My heart I thought would never be tamed. It was something special when you spoke my name. I couldn't wait to see you again."

"Alright," he smiled opening his car door for her. "Shall we be off then?"

"I guess," she sighed. "I was really looking forward to watch the sunset set the school on fire mentally. Oh well though. Sabrina made that already happen in real life so DRIVE!"

"Bossy aren't we," he smirked as he pulled out and off to the movies. As the radio started playing "Firstdate" by Blink 182

Seth walked inside his house after getting kicked out of Ailsa's and saw Sabrina running around. "What are you doing?," he moaned in annoyance.

"Hey Seth," Sabrina said as she threw some popcorn at him.

"Thanks," he said as he brushed off the butter remains. "Got my shirt all full of fake butter."

"No problem," she said skipping around and moving furniture. "Oh yeah your nto staying here tonight by the way."

"Why not?," he said in disbelief.

"Cause," she said standing up to look at him. "Our Aunt and Uncle decided to let me have a slumber party while they are gone for the weekend. They said I had to warn you to get out. So here's you bag," she said throwing a messenger bag at me all packed. "Now leave Seth."

"Where am I supposed to go?," he asked still in shock as she pushed him to the front door.

"Anywhere," Sabrina said. "I heard some guys are staying at Ross' try there," she said then slammed the front door in his face.


	18. THE SCREAM THAT SHOCKED THE WORLD

It was a quiet peaceful morning in the Cosby school district. All the litter critters were running about and what not. Runners were taking there early morning jog without fear of getting jumped. Deer were now laying down getting ready for sleep. No one expected the _**SCREAM THAT SHOCKED THE WORLD!**_

………………………………...

Ailsa was starting to stir from her nice sleep. She had a smile on her face and everything. Running through the previous nights events back through her tiny head. They movie which neither of them paid any attention to. The dinner at one of the few restaurants with eatable food.

Jake had was dressed beautify and behaved even better. She was so happy she decided to go make some omelets which made her feel giggly remembering Adam's weird thing for them. "I should tell Sabrina that," she said smiling.

She turned off the stove when it was done and was bringing the pan to her plate when a noise only a Siren could conjured rattled her ears and made her drop her food and ruined her perfect morning.

………………………………...

Michael was running around the neighborhood going for well a run just cause he felt like being active. He was jogging by his girlfriends house who was outside sitting on the grass looking up at the sky listening to her I-pod with her eyes closed.

Smirking he slid down onto the ground next to her and just rested there staring at her until she finally turned over and ran into him. Letting out a screamed she kicked his face while rolling backwards to stand up to fight. As Michael felt his face and she stood up and saw him she let out a sigh.

"Your so stupid I thought u were Nathan or something," she smiled still huffing. "I was ready to use this on you," she said pulling out a nice dagger.

"That's from my house," Michael got up taking ti form her hands smirking.

"Maybe," she said leaning into him. "But I needed it for self-defense."

"Against what?," he asked curiously as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I went to a physic," she said frowning. "Something's coming up and I don't know what it is. It's going to be bad though." He let out a frown hugging her a little more tightly.

"NATALIE!," her dad said in a OMIGOD voice. "WHAT ARE YOU-,". That's when the sound of those who were wronged in the past let out all the grief form the afterlife and echoed through the mortal realm.

………………………………...

Amber stirred as she felt an arm wrapped around her. She relaxed when she turned over and saw Ant in the bed with her. Looking around she noticed that she didn't recognize where they were. "Guess I went to his place."

"Yep," he said waking up and tugging her back down next to him. "So you feel like going at it again?"

"Your ready for more?," she asked thinking about all of last night. "I mean we did pretty good last night I think I'm good."

"Alright," he said sighing. "Well I'm gonna take a shower to well handle this, and feel free to go downstairs and eat. Don't worry I live alone now." He grabbed a set of clothes and scurried into the bathroom and turned the water on.

"Fine," she said giving up and followed him into it. His face was bent over spitting into the sink and she decided to use this chance to jump onto his back. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said back gaining confidence. Then erupting from the core of the universe itself, its power manifested into a noise tremor that shook the whole house.

………………………………...

Adam was just laying around Ross' house with the other guys. It was full of empty beer bottles and food. He smiled remembering the stripper they had last night. He then laughed when Seth got kicked out cause he pissed her off too much about locating her self respect.

"Poor kid," he said smiling to himself. "Missed a good show." He smirked as he went into the kitchen to make some breakfast and saw Chad and Taylor sitting in there. "Sup?"

"Nothin'," Chad said smiling as he sat. "We were just talking about the new school year. Senior year."

"Yep," Adam smirked thinking about it's glory. "No older people o boss us around or anything."

"Did they ever though?," Taylor asked them seriously. "No one dared to mess with us after Sabrina came. And before that no eon was ever really mean."

"Or had fun," Ross said leaning against the entrance way. "Seriously all we did was movies and River."

"Expanding our horizons," Chad commented making everyone laugh, then cover there ears as the ultra sound waves caught up to there location. It seemed no open could escape it.

………………………………...

Seth was in his own room reading or well catching up on some over due reading. He'd been so busy with the flag stuff that he didn't have enough time to read, _Breaking Dawn _he was on page 663 out of like 750. Quietly he was thinking about Zack. He's a nice guy and all and Seth knew he had a crush on him. He admitted it to him those nights ago. He was pondering over the though of returning those feelings.

That's when the scream was first heard. It invaded his room with in an instant from the source. Seth didn't flinch at all. Instead started growling and closed the book creating an equally loud slam, but nothing compared to the scream. After a few minutes it ended and Seth got off his bed and sighed, "Why me?"

_HA HA I GOT U A CLIFF HANGER! REVIEW!_


	19. OMIGOD! ITS A BRUNETTE!

_Bet ur wondering what's with the scream I'm sure you guessed it to be Sabrina and well YOUR RIGHT! Sry if I ruined it for anyone but yeah it was her. Lets go back to the story and see what happens next in the land of BITCH! REVIEW!_

Seth ran to the bathroom from where he expected to find his sister. The scream was about to erupt again until she saw him in the mirror. "YOU!," she said pinning him to the wall and lifting him off his feet. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"DID WHAT?!," he shouted back at her before she readjusted her grip. One hand over throat and the other over his mouth.

"THIS SO MY HAIR!," she said showing her now brunette hair in his face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SETH! I MEAN AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FORYOU. YOU BETRAY ME TO GET EVEN! I MEAN MY HAIR IS BROWN FOR GODS SAKE! AND I CAN'T FIX IT!," she said starting to cry.

Her screaming was awakening the other girls. Katie, Vanessa, Chelsey, and Charlotte were hovering by the door to see what was going on. Emma was peeping from through there legs.

Seth kept trying to explain it wasn't him in his muffled hand gag as she started squeezing on his neck. He finally lashed out a kick to her and sped to his room and locked the door before she got him again.

"YOUR DEAD THE SECOND YOU STEP YOUR SORRY LITTLE FAGGY FEET OUTSIDE THAT DOOR!," she screamed at him. "I KNOW YOU DID THIS CAUSE I KICKED YOU OUT LAST NIGHT AND YOU WANTED REVENGE!"

He sat back on the bed and started to read again as he elt tears forming around his eyes.

………………………………...

"Jeez Sabrina you didn't need to be so harsh on him," Katie said coming to her. "I mean like god how do you even know it was him. I have a feeling this is more of a Shelby thing then Seth acting out in revenge."

"Yeah well I don't care he shouldn't be here," Sabrina said looking at her hair and feeling lost. "He should have known then to mess with my blond hair."

"I think you hurt his feelings," Emma said leaning her ear against the wall and trying to listen. "He might be crying but I cant be sure." All the other girls started to lean against it too and were trying to listen. Sabrina just got up and walked out the door heading for the hair salon.

………………………………...

Michael, Natalie, and Adam were with Vanessa and Bryan trying to figure out what the sound was. "Maybe someone got killed," Bryan said trying to think of a reason. "Or just a really loud t.v."

"That we all heard?," Adam smirked. "I think not."

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!," Ailsa said running into the resturant they were all in. "KATIE SENT ME A TEXT. IT WAS SABRINA."

"Not surprising," Michael said.

"What's wrong?," Adam said really concerned for his gf.

"Seth dyed her hair brown," Ailsa said receiving a gasp from everyone.

"OMG!," Natalie said clutching her still blond hair. "THAT FAG!"

"I doubt it," Bryan said as Adam left to find her. "Seth can be bitchy and all but how would he be able to do that? He hates hair dryers."

"I don't think it's him. Katie says she thinks its Shelby," Ailsa stated sitting down in Adam's seat.

"More logical," Vanessa added as the food came. "Are we going to do anything?"

"I don't know if we even can," Michael said. "We all know she loved her blond hair but if she cant fix it and the salon fails. Then we'll just have to hope she won't vent on us."

………………………………...

Adam was driving along when he stopped what looked like to be Sabrina in the park surrounded by pigeons. He sighed and parked the car and got out to meet her. "Hey," he said sitting next to her.

"Hey Adam," she said in a total unperky voice. She wouldn't look at him, but only in the mirror she held in her hand staring at her brown colored hair.

"It doesn't look that bad," he stated putting his arms around her shoulders. "Besides makes you look smarter."

"Really?," she said starting to smile through her tears.

"Totally," he said pulling her closer to him.

"OW ADAM SPLINTERS IN ASS!," she said leaping up.

"Aw poor you," Shelby said appearing behind her. "Looks like my girls did a good job," she said high fifing Skye and Amanda.

"SHUT UP," Sabrina said tackling her. She started ripping out Shelby's reddish brown dyed hair. Shelby and her were rolling across the floor and both striking cheap shots. Breaking apart after Adam got a good hold of Sabrina he pulled her to his car. He opened to door giving her a chance to hit his groin and charge for Shelby again.

Lashing out a kick to her face she then went for a under feet strike. Shelby took the hit to the face but did an aerial over her under kick and landed on her. Shebly grabbed our heroine's leg and started to pull at it. Forgetting Sabrina was a flexible cheer leader, she used it to help her momentum and speed to hit Shelby harder.

Breaking apart Shelby and the girls ran away as the cops sirens were heard. Sabrina ran to her car and pulled Adam in it and drove from the scene leaving only a tiny blood mark.

………………………………...

Seth sat in his room trying to dry his book out. "Damn tears," he sniffled. "Ruining one of the best books eva." He sat back down onto his bed and started reading again. He then heard a noise coming from his window. Looking at it he saw pebbles being thrown at it.

Going to his window and peering outside he saw Zack throwing the pebbles. Opening his window he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing if you wanted to do anything?," he asked almost shouting.

"Ok," Seth sighed. "Come to my front door though it's the middle of the day. Not like I'm sneaking out of my house." He ran to his dresser and yanked out a Ralph Loren polo and some skinny jeans. Tugging them on as fast as any kid could while racing to the door to slip on his sandals and pull his hat on to meet Zack.

"Ready?," he asked when Seth opened it.

"Yeah," Seth replied smiling and following him out the door.

_Sry this is a short one again but I cant think of anything to add into it._


	20. Clash of the Titans and Cavaliers

Aaron was sitting on a hammock in (or on) his front lawn simply reading some magazine about cars and things. Being in your own world of bliss is always rejuvenating for the soul and all. Until your friends Bryan, Lewis, and Colin sneak up on you and tip the thing over.

"You guys suck," he laughed throwing rocks at them. "Anyway what you up to?"

"Heading over to the race track," Colin stated in a monotone voice. "Nothing big and well we just wanna make fun of the uber-fans as Seth calls them."

"I'll go," he said getting on his feet instead of his ass. "We walking?"

"Sadly," Bryan complained as he rolled his eyes. "Why can't we just take a car?"

"Cause we can see it form here," Lewis said pointing across the street and down the road. "It'd be a waste of gas."

"Lazy ass," Aaron smirked walking past him. "I'll race ya?"

"And sweat?," Bryan said totally appalled by the remark.

"Stop being like Seth and come on," Lewis said racing past Colin and getting in line with Aaron. Bryan just sighed and followed after them at his own pace.

Zack was leading Seth into the theater to watch the movie, "I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry." "A bit odd to go see two straight guys acting gay for a gay date don't ya think?," Seth asked very thinkingly.

"Yeah," Zack said sitting down. "Are you even going to be paying attention to it though?"

"Maybe," Seth smiled and leaned onto him. He rested his head onto his shoulder and placed his hand on his leg. "Your ok with this right?"

"Yeah," he encouraged by moving closer and giving a wink. Seth smiled and started to blush a bit and leaned in closer. Adjusting his position on his shoulder and sliding his hand onto Zack's leg.

The previews started and Seth couldn't help just staring at Zack who was watching the horror movie preview which usually Seth would be freaking out by now. For all he knew in his own little world he could only focus on Zack.

One of our twins was outside her house spinning her flag in total lack of activity to do anything else. Doing a helicopter toss with perfection and catching it after doing a high kick could only be entertaining for so long.

"KATIE!," Lauren and Jasmine shouted pulling up in Brad's car. "WERE GOING TO RYANS FOR A PARTY YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES!" Katie grinned and ran inside quickly to make the necessary changes.

So the 4 guys now made there way to the race track for what ever they were actually going to do. "It's hot," Bryan complained. "My hair is going t get fizzy."

"SHUT UP!," Aaron snapped at him. "God."

"Sorry," Bryan said rolling his eyes and sat down. "So when is this race going to start."

"Never for you people," the biker poser guy said with his friends. This time though there was a familiar face with them.

"Ugh you again," Lewis sighed as they sat down. "Shelby what are you doing here?"

"I'm with my new boyfriend," Shelby said clinging to the leader guy. "You've met R.J. before right?"

"I thought you were with Nathan?," Bryan asked confused.

"You didn't hear?," Shelby said acting surprised. "Nathan had a freak accident death. So did Andrew. Something about there hearts exploding."

"Probs cause they were screwing each other too heart and fast for there hearts to keep up," Colin smirked making everyone grin.

"Seriously though you have to go," R.J. said to them trying to act 'nicely' this time.

"Dude it's a fucking race track and its open t anyone who wants to just sit and watch cars go round and round," Aaron said getting in his face. They were both equal height so they were almost touching noses with such intensity between them that it made everyone quiet.

"Ugh R.J.," Shelby said grabbing his arm. "Let them stay they won't cause that much trouble. Besides not like they'd be able to hurt you."

"Oh right Shelby," Bryan sarcastically remarked. "Were just so weak that we wouldn't be able to punch the shit out of him right now."

"You want to test that buddy?." R.J. asked getting in his face. Bryan and R.J.'s faces were so close that there breath was blowing on each other. The intensity was finally broken when Aaron got too bored and punched R.J. in the face.

R.J. recovered from the hit and tackled Aaron to the floor and tried to pin him. Aaron kicked him off and shoved him into a bleacher. Colin tried to pry them apart when another one of the Clover Hill goons got him. Lewis and Bryan got in there own fights. Leaving only Shelby smiling at the battle that was starting the war ahead of them.

Katie was arriving with Lauren, Jasmine, and Brad at the party. Ryan was flirting with a girl from Clover Hill. "Hey Katie," Ryan said sounding tipsy. "This is Renee. Renee this is Katie she's on the Cosby guard."

"I'm captain of it Ryan," Katie snapped back at him hating being shorted the title. "Hey Renee."

"I recognize you," Renee said hugging her. "You're a great spinner. I'd love to have you on my team."

"What are you doing with my girl?," a boy said totally wasted running up to them asking Ryan.

"Shut up Sanjuanita," Renee scoffed doing a hair flip. "I'm not your girl I am my own person that does what want. Let's go Ryan," she said grabbing his shirt and taking him to the backyard.

Renee and Ryan were stating to make out by the barbeque and Sanjuanita was following. He past a girl with a baton and grabbed it from her. "Take this Renee you slut," he shouted throwing it at her.

Renee broke off from Ryan for a second to catch the baton in her hand at the last second. She started to do the traditional horizontal spin in her right hand as she opened the BQ and spin the ends into the fire and released it back at Sanjuanita. His screams of agony were heard as Renee reengaged Ryan.

"What a slut," Seth muttered to Zack as they walked in. Renee pushed Ryan over the deck inn rage and tackled Seth. They were both fighting until Michael sighed and decided to leave Natalie's side and walk over there and pull Renee off of him.

"YOU BITCH!," Seth said jumping up and slapping Renee. Only he didn't realize Michael had her behind him so instead he slapped Michael across his face. He stood there for a moment as the party stood went still and he rubbed his stinging cheek. "I'm so sorry Mike," Seth pleaded as Michael stood up and punched Seth in the face.

"MIKE!," Sabrina screamed making her way to Seth who was unconscious on the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"He asked for it," Michael said storming off with Natalie following trying to calm the drunken Mike down. Zack grabbed Seth and started to pull him away to safety as Sabrina marched towards Renee.

"HOW DARE YOU STYORM INTO A COSBY PARTY AND MAKE SUCH A MUCKERY!," Sabrina screamed into her face.

"HOW DARE YOUR BROTHER CALL EM A SLUT JUST CAUS EI WAS MAKING OUT WITH A GUY THAT WASN'T MY BOYFRIEND!," Renee screamed back.

"DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHIGN ABOUT MY BROTHER YOU WANNA BE CHEER LEADER."

"YOU'RE THE WANNA BE SLUT. OH WAIT YOU ARE A SLUT!"

"BRING IT BITCH!," Sabrina screamed at her.

"AT LEAST I'M NTO A CHER LEADING BITCH!," Renee screamed back then punched her face. Sabrina recovered and punched Renee right back. They both started to squabble and attracted everyone's attention. No one realized that Zack was dragging Seth into a car with him and was being driven off somewhere, with Shelby in the driversseat.

_Sorry ti took so long but i just finished band camp so yeah. Review please and i kno it may suck this chapter but i cut it short of my original idea cause my head hated workign on it for solong. REVEIW!_


	21. Escape and Kidnap

_BTW sry faithful readers I've been banned fomr computer till thanksgiving so i have been sneaking on to type this for you. They'll stay coming but slower. Once again sry and REVIEW!_

Sabrina arose from her hang over and battle wounds form last night. Renee nor her won the fight because it was broken up when the cops showed up after they broke into a neighbor's house to use there house items to fight with instead of there party's host, because that would be rude.

Yawning as she looked at her clock and saw it was noon and moaned. "Why is it so early?" She waited a few seconds for Seth to shout back that ti wasn't early so they can have there normal morning fight. Nothing.

"I SAID WHY IS IT SO EARLY!," Sabrina screamed from her bed trying to make sure he heard. Getting out of her bed on the death path she broke through his door and gazed into his clean spotless room. "Where the fuck is he?"

"No one has seen him since last night," Skedge said walking up the stairs.

"HOLY FUCK!," Sabrina screamed in fright. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I spent the night if you don't remember," he said smirking.

"I don't remember that," she said backing up into the bathroom.

"Well I did and you shouldn't be this surprised," eh said following her into the bathroom.

"YOU RAPED ME YOU PERV!," she screamed hitting him with the plunger. "YOU STUPID ARMY GUY WHO'S DEPRIVED OF SEXUAL CRAP SO YOUR ALL HORNY AFTER SEVICE!"

"Geez," he said grabbing the weapon form her. "I slept on the couch and we didn't do anything."

"How do I know that?," she asked ready to grab the toilet cleaner if necessary.

"Your Aunt and Uncle were here and said hi to me," he explained. "Which reminds me they went to some convention thing and said they'd be back tomorrow or sometime next week."

"Ok," she said finally believing him. "So what do you mean Seth hasn't been seen?"

"Yeah last we saw him Michael punched him and you and Renee started fighting," David said taking a big deep breath. "So you have any plans for today?"

"I do have a boyfriend you know," she said turning on the shower.

"Oh," he said. "I didn't mean that way I just meant cause I gotta run and do some crap but if your ok I'll go now."

"Yeah," she said smiling. "See ya later Skedge," she said closing the bathroom door letting himself out. Stepping into the shower she sneered at her plans for today and how much she couldn't wait to get that rematch with the girls who challenge her spot as top bitch.

………………………………...

Ailsa and Jake were sitting in a park together with all the kids playing and happiness. "So did you hear about the "war" going on?," Jake asked Ailsa.

"What war?," Ailsa asked giving him her full attention.

"The one with our schools," he smiled. "Since Sabrina fought Renee last night they said it was the last straw and now it's a full out war between the schools. Football games, gangs, the whole 9 yards are going to be full out competition."

"Um….Ok," she said snuggling closer to him. "So exactly where do you stand on this issue?"

"I'm neutral," he worded. "See I really don't care about the cheer leader's issues."

"So it's Shelby doing all of this?," Ailsa asked shocked. "That doesn't surprise me one bit. That bitch."

"It's Sabrina too," Jake said calming her down. "She just won't let anything go."

"She has a right to be angry," she told him hopping onto his lap. "I mean don't you think so?"

"Maybe," he said pretending to think for a second. "Let's go somewhere this is boring. How bout?…… The beach?"

"2 hours away?," Ailsa asked curiously. "Sure anything to get away from this "war". We wouldn't want you to get drafted."

"Guess not," he sighed. "Let's go," he said carrying her to the car and drove off to the beach.

………………………………...

Renee was brushing her hair and making sure it was able to be flipped without messing up her hair do. Sighing she put the brush down and walked to her garage. She was grabbing her flag that she bought for her birthday and she walked to her front yard.

"BRING IT ON BITCH!," Sabrina screamed jumping from a bush attacking Renee with a metal fan and a really weird costume.

"WTF!," Renee screamed back blocking her adversary. "BACK OFF BITCH!," she said doing a bumble bee move. Sabrina dodged it and went for a slice at her legs but was kicked back. "STAY AWAY FORM ME FREAK!"

"NEVA!," Sabrina screamed at her trying to get payback for last night. "WHERE'S SETH?!"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?!," she said doing a hair flip.

"OH NO YOU JUST DIDN'T!," Sabrina spat at her with a z-formation snap.

"I THINK I DID!," Renee retorted scuffing her off.

"BRING IT BITCH!," Sabrina said doing a z-formation snap into a hair flip.

"YOU TOOK MY HAIR FLIP!"

"YOU TOOK MY BROTHER!"

"WHY WOULD I WANT THAT LITTLE FAG!," Renee screeched trying to see if logical thinking would solve this problem. "HE'S A SMALL ANNOYING 10TH GRADER WHO WOULDN'T CARE IF I DENIED HIM!"

"YOU WOULDN'T!," Sabrina being well Sabina went on. "BUT YOUR MASTER WOULD!"

"SHE HATES HIM MORE THEN ME WHY WOULD SHE WANT HER?!"

"I DON'TKNOW THAT'S WHAT I'M HERE TO FIND OUT!"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO FIND OUT! NOW GET OUT OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

"BRING IT!," Sabrina said whipping out a staff with pom-poms on each side.

"FINE!," Renee cried wielding her own flag.

………………………………...

Ant was just happily walking down the street singing do wat diddy diddy dum diidy doo (lol jk), but he was walking down the street. Breathing in the fresh cold morning air in the average 50-60 degree Fahrenheit (10-15 degrees Celsius) with a light jacket on.

Looking at the sun hitting the leaves just right to create the yellow-green color on them that makes any artist want to paint them. He past by a house and saw a girl in a sports bra and booty shorts on doing yoga in her front yard.

He stopped and decided to take in all he could of spectacle. The girl went into a lotus position and saw him gazing at her. "Hey Ant," she said calmly as he tried to sneak away.

"Come on Ant don't be scared," She said getting up and walking over to him. "It's only me. Amber"

"Oh hey," he said blushing a bit.

"Yeah I knew you were there the whole time you know. I didn't care. Anyway I'm about to run out and meet people for pizza wanna come?"

"Sure," he said calming himself down a bit.

………………………………...

Seth started to stir and moaned when he started to feel the pain from where Mike punched him the night before. With his eyes still barely open he tried to move his hands to rub his eyes but found them fully secured with rope behind his back. Opening his eyes he saw himself fully tied to a chair and Shelby sitting right across form him holding a horse crop (the horse whipping thing idk what its called sorry).

"Comfy?," she asked kicking his leg lightly.

"A bit turned on right now but since your not some hunky man candy sorry nope," he snapped back wondering why the fuck she "kidnapped" him.

"Disgusting fag," Zack said pushing his chair onto the side. Seth's left arm took the force of the chair and bit down a scream.

"That was mean Zack," Shelby frowned tsking at him. "Now help our little guest up and let's see if he needs anything."

"I'm actually fine," Seth lied as Zack put him upright. "What I don't get his how you made a straight guy fake gay so well to get to me some how."

"It's easy actually when you have the right motivation," She snickered as she unzipped her top off exposing her breasts. Seth gagged in her direction making her slap him across the face.

"Ow jeez," Seth stammered as his cheek was stinging. "Can you explain why you have me here and well yeah that's about it."

"Cause she hates your sister," Zack snickered at him.

"I do too," The kid said shrugging his shoulders as best he could. "But why d you keep coming after me? I mean you already did get me arrested after all. Now kidnap? Jeez Shelby I don't like girls that way to be flattered with your obsession you seem to have. Sorry. I'd try some guy at Wal-Mart. Or even Target. Yeah I'd try Target for you with the child abusers."

"UGH!," she moaned pissed. "Zack get the tape."

"Oh tape I'm so scared," Seth went on sarcastically. "You must be really good at torturing people because even I cant follow where your going with this."

"Oh you'll see," she sneered.

"Well if it's anything to do with fear sorry not workin'," Seth retorted back as Zack started to tape his mouth. He kept on mumbling as the gag went on him forcing Zack to punch him so he'd shut up.

"God no wonder why everyone hates you," Zack complained as he finished the gag.

"We'll check on you later Sethy," Shelby smirked closing the door out of the empty room leaving him in total darkness.


	22. A Bitch Fight

_HEY PEOPLE! I'm back and writing again and am allowed on the computer Full time! So it may take a while to get back into the swing of things but thanks for waiting on me and READ AND REVIEW!_

Sabrina was sitting in Renee's kitchen drinking hot chocolate tending to battle wounds with Renee as they made coffee. After starting to battle they both realized how much they hated Shelby and decided they could simply just team up and take her down.

"So," Sabrina said sitting up and flipping her hair as Renee sat down with her. "Exactly what are we going to do about our "problem"?"

"You think I know?," Renee snapped back. "I don't really care as long as we get rid of the bitch."

"Well she goes to your school now so you'd know her patterns better then me now," Sabrina retorted starting to get angry.

"Well I wouldn't cause she just skips all the time and comes only for cheer practice and gets away with it by being slutty."'

"I should try that," Sabrina said starting to get ideas. "What ever all I know is that we need to find her right now because she has Seth and I know that for a fact."

"Well jeez," Renee sighed. "I know you love him and all but do you mind if we let her have him. He's really big competition for Flags and it would be better if he wasn't around to be part of it."

"No," Sabrina snapped as she started to get ready to search.

"Then you're on your own," Renee smirked. Sabrina just gave her a uber-dirty look and sighed.

"Fine but he'll just take up batons probably."

"Fine with me," Renee smirked. She got up and grabbed the car keys. "I'm driving." Sabrina made a shocked face slapped Renee and grabbed the keys and an to the car.

_Once again Review and sry fellow readers. Also anyone i may affend with the story plots i write i apologize if i really want to insult someone it will eb made clear. Sorry for shortness Big one will be up by my brithday DECEMBER 6TH! Also Natalie's (yeah same one in the story)_


	23. Someday My Prince Will Come

_Here's Mean Girls again. Sorry it has been so long but I forgot to seek inspiration for it until I watched Bad Girls Club last night. So here we go with MEAN GIRL BRING IT ON! READ AND REVIEW! Yes he rumors are true by the way, once this story is over there will be a DOUBLE SEQUEL! Find out what that means by reading on. Also look at my other stories_

Seth sat on the corner of the roof in the building where Shelby held him captive. He easily untied himself from the chair he was bound too. Sneaking out of the room was even easier since everyone had left to go to a club and for some reason leaving no one to watch over him.

His luck had ended though because their was no way he could escape the grounds other then leaping off the roof and falling 20 feet to the ground below. He didn't feel like he should tempt fate more and so he just sat on the roof awaiting his prince to rescue him. Or something like that.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Jake opened the door for Ailsa as they stepped inside the restaurant on the shore. They were in a quaint little diner which seemed to be dying down; the dinner rush was leaving. They say themselves down and smiled at each other as they have been the whole ride there. The conversation they had along the way enchanted them both. Talking about their goals, dreams, colleges, future hopes, and basically everything and anything.

"So," he said breaking the silence. " What are you thinking about ordering?"

"Other then you?," she smirked. "Not sure, although I am thirsty. Where's the damn waiter? I mean like we have been in here for how long now?"

"Who cares," he stated. "As long as we get to eat soon, I'm starving after driving all this way."

"Hey, I offered to take over," she said. "It was your own fault you're so tired and if the person comes by, ca u get me a coke? I need to use the facilities." She got up and smiled at him as she grabbed her purse and left for the bathrooms.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Sabrina and Renee were driving along the roads searching for nay sign of Shelby. Renee was growing a bit scared as they drove through Richmond at night with the city night dwellers about. Sabrina just kept on driving through feeling a bit more at home here then she did cheering on the football field.

"STOP!," Renee screamed pointing at a red car. "That's her car." Sabrina did a 180 degree turn into a parking spot. She got out of the car and started to bitch walk across the street into the club where she saw the car parked in front of. Renee scrambled after her starting to fear the worst.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jake and Ailsa left the restaurant and were sitting on the boardwalk by the beach watching the night sky and listening to people hang about with bonfires and sparklers and everything that beaches offer at night. He held her in his arms and they talked some more. The stars were circling above and then they noticed the time. 10pm.

"Hey," he whispered. "It's late. "What are we going to do about tonight? I mean we could crash in the car, or check-in to a motel with separate rooms of course."

"Or," she said walking out of him embrace. "We can sleep in the same room, same night, same bed, and have sex all night long and leave in the morning to make it back for school Monday."

"That's not the most lady like thing to say," he muttered. "Not that I'm not interested though."

"Maybe not," she said. "But could just drive back tonight and then spend all day tomorrow together. Personally though I think we should get to it though. I mean were at the beach, romantic sky, nice weather. Personally I say we sleep under the boardwalk and do it there on a stupid blanket and wake up before a bunch of snotty younger people find us, or the police."

"Ok," he gulped as she started to drag him to the beach.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Shelby was dancing with Zack on the dance floor in the club. They were both feeling as happy as they could be because they just had gotten away with kidnapping the little turd and were having fun. They both had their whole scheme in motion and nothing could stop I hey thought.

Shelby was entered in a wet body contest that would be taking place in a few moments. She was ready in her bikini and was only waiting for her call to the stage so she could dance under the shower head.

"HEY!," the MC said to the crowd. "Next up is Shelby!" Shelby smirked as she was lifted upon the stage and started to dance under the shower.

"YEAH RIGHT!," a scream erupted from the crowd. "THAT BITCH IS GOING DOWN!"

"AM I HEARING A DANCE OFF?!," The MC spoke into the microphone. "Come on stage and show yourself so we can get this tiff settled."

"RIGHT HERE BITCH!," Sabrina shouted cat walking onto the stage and standing next to Shelby under the shower head. They both started to dance their little asses off earning much applause form the crowd. "You're not getting away with kidnapping Seth you know."

"I didn't do any such thing," Shelby whispered back as she high kicked. "Looks like you should keep better track of your brother. Seems like your in a bit of a Tiff."

"Or we can settle this right now skank," Sabrina said as she nudged her to the side.

"Yeah right you whore," Shelby said nudging her back.

"That was no accident," Sabrina bitched as she pushed Shelby.

"Step off bitch," Shelby said pushing her.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!," Sabrina screamed pushing her back. Shelby then lunged for Sabrina and they both started to fight on stage under the shower gaining much approval.

"Ok girls," the MC said. "It's time for you to leave." Bouncers then started to come towards them and they kept fighting. Sabrina was punching Shelby's face and Shelby kept on biting her other arm. They bouncers grabbed them both and threw them out.

"It's time to settle this," Shelby huffed gaining breath. "You accuse me of everything that goes wrong in your life. Especially things that I have no relation to."

"You're a suckie liar," Sabrina spat. "I think we both know that you made me pop off finally. It's time to settled this." Sabrina saw the red car pull away with Zack in the drivers seat. "RENEE, AFTER HIM!"

"NO YOU DON'T BITCH!," Shelby screamed tackling Sabrina to the cobblestone ground. They both started fighting again as Renee hopped into Sabrina's car and drove off after Zack.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Seth sat on the roof so bored that he finally started to sing "Someday My Prince Will Come". He saw Zack pull up and sighed. "Of course," he said to himself. "I ask for a prince and I get a prick." Then he saw Sabrina's car pull up and he stood up. He saw Renee get out of the car and he lost all hope again.

Renee tackled Trevor and started to wrestle him on the ground. She finally made her stiletto meet his head and stood up with the keys to the house. Seth grinned and ran back inside the house and to the front door to meet his 'prince'.

"Come on bitch," Renee said. "Were going to your place, then we have to see if Sabrina got arrested."

"What?," Seth said really confused and unaware of Sabrina street fighting with Shelby in Richmond.

_WELL HERE YOU GO PEOPLE! There is chapter 23. Sorry it took forever but I have been really busy with AP (college) classes that I am sucking in.. I also posted other stories that I hope you all will read. REVIEW AND CHECK OUT DRAMA! AND HSM PLEASE! REVIEW THEM TOO!_


	24. Shadows From The Past

_Alrighty let's get straight to it. Here's chapter 24, READ AND REVIEW!_

Renee pulled up the car to Seth's house only to find Michael sitting on the front stoop waiting for them. Seth feeling extremely tired for the events of the night and didn't have the patience for what ever he had in store. Slamming the car door shut and stomping around it to see Mike and scream, "WHAT DID SHE DO NOW?!"

"Nice to see your safe too man," Michael said sarcastically. "Well anyway she's ok, she 'in hiding' what ever that means. She told Adam to tell me to tell you that to be wary would be safe, cause something it out of place?"

"What ever that means," Renee said. "You need a ride home?"

"Nah I'm good," Michael said waving to her as she sped off. Looking around he searched for a sign of Seth who was now nowhere to be found.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Adam sat on his bike outside of the under 21 club waiting for some sign of Sabrina to show up and well throw the world into chaos once again. Throwing out his cigarette and stepping on it into the ground. Growing more bored he checked his phone for the time and for any new texts.

"Hey," a guy said stepping out of a jeep, "what ya doin' here?"

"None of your business," Adam said back.

"I think it might be," the guy said stepping into the light. He had short brown hair in the cut of a crew cut and dark brown eyes full of fury. He had tattoos going all down his left arm and a burn scar on his right. "You're awaiting for the arrival of Sabrina Figg right?"

"What if I was," Adam snapped right back at him.

"Well," the stranger sneered. "I am in need to talk to her."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Natalie sat at her home typing away a college application with much delight. Kirsten had booked a good gig to model for some new upcoming make-up brand. She was so oblivious to the events that were occurring at the moment that she was sincerely happy.

"Nat," Kirsten called. "Sabrina's at the door for you."

"Coming," she said getting up and walked down to where Sabrina was. "Hey," she said. "What's with all the bruises and blood and are you-"

"Yeah I'm fine," Sabrina said pushing past her heading upstairs.

"What happened?," Natalie said walking after her very concerned.

"Nothing big," Sabrina said. "I just got into a "street fight" with Shelby and we were about to basically kill each other when a guy showed up and basically threatened Shelby scared to death and we both ran off."

"So why did you come here?," Natalie asked growing confused and feeling used.

"Cause," Sabrina grinned. "I actually need your help."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shelby sat inside the house were Zack was and she was treating she cuts and scratched she had on her body. "I'm going to kill that mother fucking bitch."  
"Relax," Zack sighed. "Well take her down with her little brother too."

"I was wondering who that guy was, the one who stopped the fight between me and Sabrina."

"As long as he stays out of he way," Zack said growing irritated by her ranting. "Just try to keep focus at the task at hand."

"Which is?"

"Making sure that we run Sabrina out of town or her death," he said very monotone like.

"You mean social death right?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Michael turned the corner to his house on his way home from Sabrina's. He assumed Seth was safe and decided to go home and catch up on some sleep. He never really liked the quiet of night around here. No street lights, lots of wooded areas, not a very welcoming place.

"Mike," A voice said from behind him making him jump a bit. Turning around he saw Seth with a bag in his hands and his flag and batons. "I need you help."

"What could I help you with," he asked confused and tired. "It's midnight and there's no sign of Sabrina. I don't know where she is so if that is what you were looking for I cant help you there."

"No," he said. "I need a place to stay for a while. I can't stay at my house with no one else there. Someone's after me and it's not Shelby or Zack it's someone else and I really can't be alone."

"So you're asking to stay at my place?"

"No," Seth said seeming very nervous now. "I just need to be at a place where no one can find me or I'm not alone."

"Just come to my house tonight," Michael said turning around. "It's to late to handle anything. We'll figure this out tomorrow."

"Thanks," Seth said as he picked up his crap and followed very closely behind.

_Sorry it's shorter then usual. Review though I love to hear from you. I'd love to hear your guess on what all this chapter is about. REVIEW!_


	25. SOUND THE BITCH BELLS!

_Ok people, here is a new chapter. SOMEONE finally gave me an idea to use and I thank that person, you know who and I hope everyone else trys to guess (no it's not me). So here's the next chapter of Mean Girls._

Ailsa happily walked from Jake's car to her front porch and blissfully collapsed on the couch on it. Hearing Jake driving away she grew a smile upon her face rethinking the night's events.

"Somebody's like up early this morning," Katie said leaning out of the front door. "Somebody also looked like the got some last night." She took her leave off her post on the door frame and plopped herself right next to her twin.

"Shut up," Ailsa said throwing a pillow at her. "I did not."

"Yeah you did," Katie smiled as she threw it back at her.

"How would you know?"

"Twin telepathy."

"EW!"

"NO I DIDN'T FEEL IT!," Katie screamed throwing the pillow again. "God you perv. I just noticed you feel different."

"Oh," Ailsa sighed in relief. "Well it's none of your business anyway."

"No maybe not," Katie said moving closer. "But I just want you to be careful your not taking this too fast."

"Don't be jealous," Ailsa snapped at her pushing her back. "Just cause your still a virgin."

"Who's says I am," Katie said raising an eye brow.

"Well," Ailsa stumbled. "It doesn't matter you just don't want me to screw Jake cause you want him. I know you Katie and you always want the guy I want."

"I don't want him," Katie said shocked. "He's too tall for me and you know that."

"Just stay away form him," Ailsa said getting up and stomping into the house hoping her parents didn't hear.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Natalie was walking on the street as she normally did every morning. This morning though she had a mission or favor to do. Running up to Craig's front door and knocked on it waiting for him to answer.

"Hey," he said opening the door. She pushed right past him into his house knowing she would be able to. "Sure you can come in."

"I know," she smirked turning to him. "Craig look something's going down."

"Like."

"Something Sabrina like," Natalie said pulling a mint from he pocket and putting on in her mouth. "Ok said to tell you to gather the army. What ever the fuck that means. She said to gather people and meet at her house. She says it will be important and bring good fighters, so I'm out. She told me to tell you cause she knew you would be able to gather them. She'll be waiting at her home. Now I take my leave because it sounds really cool to say and do right now with this speech she gave me."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Seth awoke on the couch in Michael's basement. Stretching his limbs at all angles his body was able to do, which was very good for a guy. Reaching a back crack he finally fell off the couch and crashed onto the floor.

"Ow," Seth said rubbing his ass. "Being short sucks."

"I don't get what being short has to do with anything," Mike said walking down the stairs. "I mean you weren't standing you were on the couch."

"Shut up," Seth snapped with a yawn. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

"No problem," he said sitting down. "So what exactly was up last night that you had to stay here?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Seth said getting up and started to tidy everything. "I just can't be alone anymore. It's a long story you need not concern yourself with."

"Michael," Craig said walking halfway down the stairs. "Meet at The Bitch's house." Then he saw Seth. "Oh sorry."

"Seriously," Seth asked hoping he knew he called Sabrina that all the time.

"Why," Michael said interrupting their 'moment'.

"Don't know. I think maybe there's gonna be a fight or something. Either way it's Sabrina, I don't want to see what will happen if we don't show."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sabrina sat in her house waiting for the arrival of her warriors. She knew they'd be arriving soon and she hopped Seth was ok. She knew her 'warriors' would arrive soon and they'd be ready to box with those skanks. Checking her phone for a text she opened her phone and read.

_Hey, Were coming ~Tiffany_

Sabrina grinned as she slid the phone back into her pocket. She knew she could count on her twin friends. Looking around her house making sure that there was enough room for everyone to rendezvous here she heard a noise from the back door. Walking to it she saw Adam kind of limping to through the door and coming inside with a few cuts and bruises.

"What happened," Sabrina asked rushing to the fridge to grab some iced item or an ice pack.

"Nothing," he said sitting down. "Got in a fight with a drunk guy. He said he knew you and kept asking me where you were. So I told him to back off he didn't and I beat the shit out of him."

"Did this drunk guy have a crew cut type due with a burn scar," Sabrina asked sounding actually interested instead of her usually I don't care about anything unless it has to do with me tone.

"Yes why," Adam asked putting the bag of corn on his arm.

"Cause this isn't good," Sabrina said pulling out her phone and started to press buttons fastly. "Have you seen Seth?"

"No why," Adam asked still confused and walked to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," she said sending out massive texts to everyone. "Jason's back."

_Wonder who's Jason seriously REVIEW AND GUESS! REVIEW PLEASE AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!_


	26. Back to the City

_Here we go, this story is almost at it's end sadly. Still though don't fret my readers add my as a favorite author or author alert list and you'll read when the double sequels are posted. REVIEW!_

Tiffany stepped out of the car a little drowsy form the long ride form Long Island to the middle of Virginia. Tonya and Rea, the celebrity twins, stepped out as well. Tiffany was a brunette who stood at the height of Sabrina. Tonya and Rea were a bit taller which made them the 'appropriate' height for being models in NYC. The three girls stepped inside Sabrina and Seth's house and saw a bunch of guys sitting around the den watching some movie.

"SABRINA!," Tiffany shouted making the guys jmup. "EXCUSE ME WE FUCKING ENTERED YOUR HOUSE AND YOUR NOT HERE TO GREET US!"

"TIFFANY!," Sabrina screamed from upstairs running down the stairs and tackle hugged them. "HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME THAT WAY, ESPECIALLY IN MY OWN HOME BITCH!"

"I CAN YELL WHERE EVA THE FUCK I WANT BITCH!," Tiffany screamed right back at her. Tonya and Rea started seeing the ogling eyes of the boys and decided might as well go have some fun with them as the two screamed. Moments later Seth came running down the stairs and knocked Tiffany over and hugged her so tightly.

"How ya doin' my favorite twirler," Tiffany asked.

"I fucking missed you Tiff," Seth said hugging her tighter. He dragged her off to the kitchen away form the 'Sabrina trials' that was occurring in the den.

"So dish Sabrina," Rea sighed starting to get bored of her giddiness. "Why did you summon us here?"

"OK," Sabrina said clapping everyone to her attention. "Here's the thing. Shelby, the local WB, has declared war on us last night during our little tuffle. WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN! THIS SKANKY WHORE HAS BEEN FUCKING BEEN SKANKING UP OUR TURF FOR TOO LONG! WE WILL NOT STAND FOR IT ANYMORE! SO TONIGHT AT MIDNIGHT WE SHALL MEET AT THE RIVER AND KICK THOSE SKANKY ASSES OUT OF THIS TOWN FOREVER!"

………………………………………………………………….

Tiffany was fixing her hair while Seth went on and on about how horrible it was to live here. She totally sympathized with the kid, she moved away from New York too but moved to Boston instead. It wasn't as bad as Virginia, but Yankees & Red Socks mixtures don't usually end well.

"Tiffany," Sabrina said as the clock struck 11pm. "We need to talk." Tiffany excused herself from Seth and followed Sabrina upstairs into a more private area. They both sat down and Sabrina sighed. "I need you to stay out of the fight tonight."

"Why," Tiffany asked appalled, she and Sabrina have been through so much together and Sabrina knew that Tiffany knew how to handle herself very well in a street fight.

"You've probably heard," Sabrina said starting to become more cautious. "Jason is free. Here's also around here somewhere. Adam had his own little boxing match with him last night. We both know what he' after too."

"Isn't Seth like coming tonight," Tiffany asked very confused. Sabrina started to take a breath to say something but was interrupted with, "He's old enough to go now you know. I mean how old were we when we first went?"

"If you don't remember we had to sneak our way into it," Sabrina said in a correcting tone. "We also had the will to beat those bitches. Seth doesn't want to fight and you know that. So I need you to stay behind with him so that if Jason comes tonight he'll be safe."

"Why don't we go hunting then," Tiffany asked. "We have the numbers here to do so. We always said that you'd be able to attract the numbers that weren't conjured yet with your wit and body."

"I won them with my glorious personality," Sabrina mocked pushing her off the bed and running out of the room knowing that she finally understood why she needed to stay behind with Seth.

Sabrina knew Tiffany and Seth could handle Jason together and that Seth would defiantly be safe in Tiffany's care. Left with anyone else and Seth would be a goner for sure, but Tiffany had a way with men that no one would ever be able to copy.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Ailsa sat in the car with the fighters with Katie. They still weren't talking since their last altercation on their porch. They were both nervous about the fight. They weren't going to be fighting in it but they were going to be the get away cars if needed to be. Natalie and a few others were also sitting in other cars waiting for the same job.

Feeling a lot of tension in the car they both just kept silent with Aaron, Lewis, and Craig. Ailsa was hoping that Jake wouldn't be anywhere near this little fight tonight an that he was home and safe, along with thinking of her.

Aaron cursed as Sabrina made a quick turn down a side street without warning to anyone. He quickly backed up and turned down the side street to follow her starting to regret ever answering the call.

There were 5 cars all together. Only Tanya, Rea, and the blond bitch herself have ever been involved with a fight like this. This was on the verge of gang wars, but the fact that they weren't a gang. Natalie was making the argument about it at the house earlier but Tanya kept fighting against it eventually leading to a reschedule to a later date.

The cars stopped in the parking lot and everyone exited the cars. Sabrina stepped out of the car dressed in a black leather outfit, tight black pants, a red string bikini, and a black leather jacket with her black stilettos. She quickly retied her hair in a ponytail and turned to everyone who was with them.

"It's almost time my friends," she smirked as Tanya and Rea took her sides dressed in a similar way. "Tonight no matter what the outcome is I am so happy we have known each other and that you have agreed with me to fight Shelby and her minions. Let's go."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Seth sat with Tiffany in the den which only an hour ago had a group of teens sitting in it. Seth knew that he wouldn't sleep at all tonight, just as he never did when Sabrina was out. He was happy about her getting away form the violence when they moved, sadly though her creating some chaos to live in didn't shock him at all.

Tiffany heard a noise come from the back door and she immediately got up to investigate. Seth was already cautious of his curiosity of what was going on. He knew something was up but he didn't know what. Instincts told him to not be alone the night before and looked to stay at someone's house and he didn't know why. Tiffany staying behind for the fight gave him great fear.

Weird things have been going on lately, mainly with Sabrina. She'd been acting very weird and it threw him off. Little things no one but him would notice she did, a twitch of the eye, a slight turn of the head. All these reactions were so familiar to him, but he couldn't remember form when.

"GET OUT!," Tiffany screamed as a punch was heard. Seth went running to her to see if everything was alright and stopped dead when he saw Tiffany on the floor and a voice said one thing.

"Hello Bro."

_I know how evil of me to leave you on ANOTHER cliff hanger. Well either way REVIEW AND TRY AND GUESS WTF IS GOING ON!_


	27. TO BATTLE FOR THE BITCH!

OK so don't blame me if I can't write fight scenes cause well I've been in one "fight" but it was some guy choking me in 5th grade. Anyway here we go REVIEW!

Seth stood facing Jason with a speechless stare, forcing himself to breath with all the years of former terror bulging out of his system. He glanced a quick look at Tiffany who wasn't even stirring. Jason took a step closer to Seth making him take a step back. "What's up Seth? How's life in this quaint little town."

Seth took another step back as Jason stepped over Tiffany's body. "Why are you here," Seth asked almost falling over the stupid cat.

"I can't come visit my favorite little guy in the whole wide world?"

"After the 3rd life attempt and the restraining order, I don't think your supposed to be here. Especially after the jail sentence of LIFE!"

"Eh I got out easy," Jason smirked stepping closer. "It's easy to jailbreak when you make friends with the local in-mates." Seth cracked a weak smile and stepped back into the wall as Jason stepped even closer. "You don't have to keep backing up. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah….Um," Seth said starting to search for possible exits. "I'm sure won't but I still don't feel perfect calm with you around." He started to inch his way towards the backdoor as Jason kept stepping closer. "Seriously Jas. I'd really like for you to step back."

"Don't be scared though," he stated with a smirk. "Like I said, I won't hurt you a bit." He pulled out a knife. "It will be very quick."

He leapt for Seth who leapt toward the door. Jason crashed into the wall as Seth ripped the door open and started to run. Seth did a baton twirlers leap over the shortest width of the pool and scrambled over the fence. He landed on the other side on his ass like an idiot and heard Jason running to the fence. Crawling his way up Seth ran to one of the few places he'd knew he'd be safe at.

…………………………………………………………….

Sabrina raked at some girls face with her freshly sharpened nails. She had learned that trick a long time ago when she was first starting out in the fights in New York. She finally grew too frustrated with the poor soul and grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground. She wiped some raindrops away form her face and gazed at the fight.

She saw a few people ganging up on a guy only to be fought back by her own army of warriors. Looking at Tonya who was kneeing some guys crotch she saw a few cuts and wounds on her. She'd been in worse shape before and wasn't seriously effected by them because she tackled some other fighter to the ground. Sabrina saw Rea wrestling in the mud with some other girl.

"Well lookie here," Shelby said form behind Sabrina. "The queen bitch herself." Sabrina whirled around making her wet ponytail smack Shelby in the face. Shelby grabbed her shoulder mid-turn though and rammed her to the ground. Sabrina kicked Shelby over and leapt back up.

"Hey," a voice shouted from on top of the rocks. "You fucking started without me stupid bitches." The figure leapt down from the rocks and landed on some guys form Clover Hill. "Sabrina you stupid bitch you always do this to me!"

"SHUT UP KELLY I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE COMING," Sabrina scream back as Shelby brought her back down into the mud,

………………………………………………………………………………..

Michael punched at a guy who he thought was an adversary but only to figure out that it was a friendly warrior. Feeling bad about the poor soul spread out in the mud he neglected to see the guy coming at him from the side and took a punch to the ground.

He looked up to see a figure standing over him with a knife that was clean and shining with the rain droplets bouncing off it. He quickly rolled out of the knife that was being aimed down towards his face. He kicked the legs out from under the wielded assaulter and stood up.

His enemy swung his arm for Michael's leg but was kicked in the back of the head by a leather boot. Michael's eyes followed his helper to see Erica soaking wet with blood all over her. Michael couldn't help but notice her excess cleavage busting out of her top.

"Stop staring," Erica said pushing him aside and running towards another guy. Michael smirked and raced after another one.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Renee sat in her house straightening her hair in boredom and jumped when Seth was banging on her window. Pissed off after burning her hair she got up and opened her window with Seth crawling in all muddy and wet. "YOUR GOING TO RUIN MY RUG," she screamed at him.

"Renee everyone's off fighting and you have to help me," Seth said closing the window shut and locking it. "Seriously I need your help."

"YOU EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU AFTER YOU RUINED MY HAIR AND MY RUG!"

"SURPRISE," Jason screamed breaking through the window glass.

"GET THE FUCK OUT," Renee screamed grabbing her flag and ramming the butt end into him.

Well there's the next chapter have fun review sorry it's so short but I'm starting another new story so READ AND REVIEW!


	28. Rain of Tears

_Here we are once again. This story is sadly growing to a close, but if u seriously keep up with my writing you'll be able to read the sequels. They'll be so much better since like I have the story line plotted out already unlike this one where I made it in chapter 16 like LOL! REVIEW!_

Renee was beating the shit out of Jason who was in competent to do anything to defend himself. She finally whacked his face sending him to the ground and Seth threw a mug at his face, but missed. "GOD YOUR NO HELP," Renee screamed at him. "GET INSIDE!"

Seth flicked her the finger and walked back inside. Jason shouted a curse to Renee who just told him to shut up and kept up the pounding him. She grew tired of this and smacked the side of his head knocking him unconscious and called the police. They came and escorted the drunk away as he stirred back to earth and saw Seth standing at the front stoop of Renee's house before having the car door shut in his face and drove away.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Natalie, Ailsa, Katie, and Denise were sitting on top of the get away cars in the pouring rain drinking bottle of some type of drink. They were all too wasted to even care that it was pouring rain from the heavens and continued to dance on top of the cars with the radio blasting.

"FUCKING PUSSY CAT DOLL WANNA BE WE ARE," Natalie screamed while doing a sexy hair flip.

"THEY WISH THEY WERE AS COOL AS US," Katie said climbing on one of the other cars. "WE CAN ACTUALLY DO WHAT THEY DO AND NTO LOOK SLUTTY!"

"But I like the slutty," Jake said walking form the woods scaring them for a moment. "All guys do."

"JAKE!," Ailsa screamed jumping from the car running to him. "So what's up bitch?"

"You sound like Sabrina," he said holding her up. "Where are they anyway?"

"Off playing Bitch Wars," Katie said laying down on the car letting the rain pound her body. "God I hope they hurry up. I wanna know what's happening."

"Why didn't you just go and fight then," Jake asked trying to keep Ailsa form falling onto the mud.

"Cause," Denise stammered as she tried to stand. "Too much work to fight and beat the crap out of other people. Besides we know Sabrina will be just fine with the boys."

"Also," Natalie said sitting with Denise. "This is WAY more fun then fighting; I mean have you seen this rain? This is the best weather to pretend to be in a famous music video with."

"Why are you here?" Ailsa said to Jake staring into his eyes. "Shouldn't you be like in hiding?"

"I'm here to see if your ok," he said smiling. "Besides it was boring being home alone. I came to see if you wished to join me?"

"Ok," Ailsa smiled and started to walk with him.

"AILSA," Katie screamed warning her about their previous conversation. She then sat down again hoping she would remember to keep herself safe.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Sabrina and Shelby were having a stand off. Everyone else was standing there watching them circle each other. Thunder and Lightening now started to light up the sky and create massive booms. Hair fell onto Sabrina's face but she ignored it knowing that moving it would be the moment Shelby attacked.

5 minutes past and nothing changed other then the direction of their walking. The fighters started to grow bored with this and wanted one of the bitches to do something. Tonya's phone then rang making all heads turn to her and Shelby took the chance to tackle and or 'spear' (LOL BRITISH TERM) to the ground.

Sabrina and Shelby went into their usual routine which by now shouldn't need a repeating of an explanation. Tonya read the text and looked up staring at Rea. "IT'S TIFFANY! SHE'S SENT OUT A CODE BROWN!"

"DAMN IT," Rea said starting to run back towards the cars with Tonya. Michael snuck out with them knowing nothing else here would require him and ran with them.

"SETH," Sabrina screamed kicking Shelby off her into trees. She leapt up and followed them leaving everyone in a dazed confusion.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"So," Renee said pissed sitting down at her table. "What in the world made you run to me when that guy attacked you?"

"Cause," Seth said. "You were the only one I knew not at the fight. You remind me of Sabrina at your age. I totally believe that you're gonna end up being top bitch after this year ends and Sabrina and Shelby leave."

"Oh ok," Renee said taking it all in. "You love me but what was he doing?"

"Same as usual," Seth mumbled looking down.

"Which is," Renee asked starting to be pissed about his half assed answers.

"Trying to kill me," Seth said starting to sound a bit morbid.

"Well jeez I do that all the time to you. So does Sabrina but you never run from us that badly."

"Cause," Seth said with his eyes starting to swell. "It's not the same. He really does want to hurt me." Renee slid back as he snapped at her. She saw tears starting to flow down his eyes. "He has tired to hurt me before. I don't know why either. He has never liked me and has tried to kill me many times before.

"That's the reason we moved here. My parents are heavy alcoholics and didn't care what me, him, and Sabrina did. Jason was always the big jocky Mr. Popularity guy. His friends were all just like him too. My parents used to make him take me with him out because they didn't "want o have to deal with the unwanted one".

"So he'd take me but wouldn't want me there. If I asked for something I'd get dirty looks and was told to go somewhere else. High school kids were never too fond of having, 'The Future Fag' around. Sabrina wouldn't even be around to defend me because she was usually off cheering somewhere. When she was home though she'd watch over me and make sure Jason never did anything to me or have to go anywhere with him. She'd never be able to stay for long though because along with cheering she was trying to become a model with Tonya, Rea and Tiffany.

"So it was me with Jason or me with my ignoring parents. I was alone for my whole young life and with out the feeling of love. Sabrina I knew loved me but was never around to even give it. One day though Jason grew tired of dragging me everywhere and decided to get rid of me. The only reason he never had his chance was because Sabrina, Tiff, Tonya, and Rea was usually around to kick his ass.

"He tried a couple more times until my Aunt and Uncle saw what was going on and decided to take it to court. So for the past couple of years we were in and out of the court rooms trying to "be saved". I did want my Aunt and Uncle to win so badly, but my parents fought hard against them.

"When they won I was so happy and me and Sabrina were sent to live with them, which was when I moved here. I didn't really want to move in a way because I knew that living here would take me out of my comfort zone. Then again I never really had a comfort zone."

Renee sat in her seat as he balled out his entire past to her. She'd never thought that the kid who seemed to be so comfy alone and with a type of bipolar personality to be depressed and then perky in an instant could ever have this much swelling inside of him.

"It's ok Seth," she said patting him. "It's not your fault like." She started panicking since she didn't know what do to.

She'd never seen anyone in such a uncommon position. She herself never started to cry as he was now. She'd usually be a hard bitch and get even instead of taking the crap like Seth had. She decided to get up and grab him some water and handed it to him. He grabbed it and started to drink some of it while still hiccupping.

"So that's your big secret," Renee said sitting back down with him. He nodded his head not being able to speak. "It's ok. Don't ever think you're alone. You have Sabrina, Michael, Tonya, Rea Tiffany, Natalie, Ailsa, Katie, and everyone else. I guess me included with you. You're not the same bitch who took all of Jason's crap."

"You won't have to either," Michael said standing by the back door. "Cause I'm going to kill him for you."

_WELL I'm sure all of you will have opinions about this one. So please REVIEW! Also next chapter is the last chapter, So please review before the Finale._


	29. Bye Bye Bitchy

_Sadly it's here. The end of Mean Girls BRING IT ON! I had a amazing blast writing it and I am glad it has caught so many peoples attention over 2,000 hits. Yeah that's right TWO THOUSAND! Well I hope you like the last chapter cause it wraps up everything Shelby and Sabrina, Jason and Seth, Ailsa and Jake. It will all come to an end right now. Not for long though cause the double sequels will be out uberly swift. So please REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER!_

Ailsa sat in Jake's room all cozy with him wrapped up in a dry blanket. She threw her clothes into his dryer and was in his over sized clothes. Looking around his room she saw a lot of posters of playboy and nude ladies. Jake walked in and lit up a bunch of candles and sat down with her.

"So what are the candles for," Ailsa asked him as he put his arm around her.

"Set the mood," he smirked looking at her.

"Mood for what," She asked still buzzed form the drinking, "Were not doing anything."

"That's right," Jake said rubbing her back. "Just keep telling yourself that." He grabbed his shirt on her and pulled it over her head and leapt on her.

"JAKE," Ailsa screamed from under him. "GET THE FUCK FOF ME!" She lashed out a kick which narrowly missed his crotch and he went for her pants. She reach out to the side and felt something hard, grabbed it and then rammed it into the side of his head.

"STUPID BITCH," he screamed. He punched her off the bed and stood up to kick her. A strike from behind made him fall to the ground. Katie stood behind him and looked at Ailsa.

"You ok," she asked.

"Yeah," Ailsa said getting up and kicked his head. "He didn't get far, despite his wishes."

"STAY DOWN," Katie said kicking his side again. Ailsa pulled on her leather pointed boot and started to kick him with her twin. Both were kicking him hard and swiftly almost laughing when a voice interrupted.

"Mind if I take a swing," Michael said appearing from the door.

"Feel free," Ailsa said dropping the wooden bat she was about to use. Michael grinned and lifted Jake by his shirt.

"You messed with the wrong girl you bastard," He sneered then punched him and let him fall to the ground. Michael then mounted Jake and started beating the shit out of the defenseless guy. After about 20 minutes of Michael's revenge he escorted Ailsa and Katie outside and drove them home.

"How did you know to come inside," Ailsa asked him during the car ride.

"I saw you through the window," Michael said still sounding a bit angry. "He was too stupid to close the blinds and he paid for it. I want you girls to let me know if that cunt ever comes near you again. If he does I'll kill him. Got it?"

"Yeah," they both said as he pulled into their driveway.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sabrina ran inside her house with Tonya and Rea on her tail. "TIFFANY," she screamed looking for her. Tiffany limped out of the bathroom and Sabrina ran to her. "Where is he? WHERE'S SETH DAMN IT!"

"I don't know," Tiffany said rubbing her head and feeling the blood. "I was knocked out and then I woke up, Jason or Seth wasn't here."

"DAMN IT TIFFANY," Sabrina screamed running back out the door. She whipped out her cell phone and started to text everyone. She started to drive everywhere that she would think to find Jason and or Seth. Images of Seth's corpse kept flooding into her mind making her fueled with more adrenaline.

Tracy then sent her a text saying that she saw him a few hours ago. He was running and someone was chasing him. Also would she be allowed back on the squad even though Sabrina wouldn't be there next year.

Sabrina threw her phone back down and drove past Renee's house and saw Seth standing there waiting for her it seemed. Renee was in the middle of a phone call and then Sabrina's phone rang. Answering it she heard Renee's voice and parked the car. Sabrina busted out of the car and hugged Seth in one of the hugs only she could conjure, still in the rain.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

A few days had past since the fight and Sabrina held a 'War Council' with Shelby and they decided to just let their little issue go because they were both leaving for college in less then a month. Shelby had a daddy connection into some college Sabrina didn't listen for. Sabrina on the other hand was entering Saint John's University in NY on a cheer leading scholarship.

Everything was calming down now with everyone prepping up for prom which was weirdly held the last week of school and the night before graduation. Mostly everyone was going except for the few souls who wished not to participate in the "magical night".

Michael Patrick Humphrey on the other hand was not attending for other issues. His family had decided to move back to Britain for a while and he was going to attend college there. He was going to leave a couple days after graduation and needed as much time to pack as possible.

Helping him pack was the little flaggot himself, Seth. They were going through his overly filled closet and packing it into cardboard boxes. Seth was actually taking a mini break to look through a little magazine he found and saw the pictures in it and gagged. Rolling his eyes and thinking hetero's are disgusting once again he hid the magazine inside a box and turned to Michael who was coming back up the stairs.

"How's it going," he asked Seth who made it look like he was actually working.

"Ok," Seth said trying to hide the blush from his face. They both went back to packing thinking about how everyone was doing at Prom when the little nagging voice bugged Seth in the back of the head so much he turned to Michael and said, "Did you mean it when you said you were going to kill Jason?"

"A bit," Michael said in a confused tone. It had been so random it made him ask, "Why?"

"No reason."

"There's obviously a reason Seth," Michael said turning to him. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," Seth said biting his tongue. Michael just glared at him until Seth cracked, knowing he would. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't end up in trouble because of me."

"Why?"

"Because," Seth sighed. "You mean a lot to me. You were the first friend I made when I moved here and I care about you a lot. You actually gave me a stupid birthday card on my birthday. Your really nice to me and the closet thing to a brother I'll ever have. I wouldn't want you to waste time worrying about me and getting into trouble for it."

"Seth," Michael said moving onto his bed. "You know I'd die for ya man right?"

"That's the part that scares me," Seth said moving onto his bed with him. "And no I didn't."

"Well I would," Michael said looking at him. "You remind me of me a bit."

"How," Seth asked sounding really confused.

"I don't know in all honesty," he said thinking about it. "I guess it could be because I was picked on a bit when I was a lad, like you are. We've been through a lot in our lives and we've both become ourselves through it. I'm glad you think that way about me, because I love you in a weird way."

"Why is it weird," Seth asked growing confused.

"Cause I'm not gay or nothing like you are but I do love you," he said hoping Seth wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"It's called a Bromance Mike," Seth said smiling and hopped onto his lap. "You're the brother I always wished I had. I hope you know that and remember it till the end of time." Seth then hugged him and felt Michael's arms wrap around him.

"Get your hands off my ass Seth," he said sounding pissed. Looking behind him he saw that it was only him sitting on something and they both laughed and went back to packing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sabrina was bouncing up on Adam at the graduation reception party. Amber had returned from her trip and was talking to Seth now concerned with Jason being on the loose. Everyone was at this club dancing their last party as High School Students away. Most of them were happy to be done with high school as others were now depressed knowing that the best time of their life is over, (mainly jocks).

Mr. Baker stood there watching over his class of kids that were no longer, "Titans". He saw Sabrina and Adam and deiced to go and intervene the "inappropriate" dancing. "Excuse me," he said in a polite tone to Sabrina. "I believe that that dancing has been frowned upon before and is still now."

"Oh shut up," Sabrina said ignoring him as she started to slide down Adam's body. Mr. Baker looked at Adam who was smiling with sunglasses on and a cigarette in his hand.

"Excuse me Ms. Figg," he said appalled by the very fact of the two. "I believe I have asked you to stop. What are you doing smoking at a school function?"

"Well Mr. Baker," Sabrina said getting up and stopped dancing. "I believe that we have graduated and have our diplomas in our hands. So you have no more control of us. I could take a pregnancy test right in front of everyone on that stage and wouldn't get in trouble from you."

"From the cops you would though," he said back to her. "If you feel so strongly about that statement though, I would let you do just so and then look the other way fro the rest of the event."

"So," Sabrina said in a questioning tone. "If I took a pregnancy test in front o everyone right now you'd let us take over this thing?"

"As an administrator I couldn't and would never do that," he said. "If an event though did happen I feel that I would have to be called away on a family emergency and have to leave this party in the capable hands of let's say…..Seth."

"OK THEN," Sabrina said walking up onto the stage. "ATTENTION CLASS OF 2009! I AM GOING TO TAKE THIS PREGNENCY TEST IN FONR TOF YOU AND LIBERATE US AS NO LONGER IN HIGH SCHOOL AND SET TO THEIR STANDARD OF LIVING! WERE FUCKIGN COLLEGE BITCHES NOW AND MAKE OUR OWN STANDARDS SO SUCK IT COSBY!"

Seth heard this and shrunk down and hid under the table like a 5 year old, but no one could blame him. His sister was acting as the blond bitch again like the first day of school. He was just glad that Amber wouldn't make fun of him for this and that the rest of the kids were graduating and never returning to Cosby to make fun of him.

A few minutes past and Sabrina took back to the stage form the bathroom and cleared her throat. "IN MY HANDS," she shouted into the microphone. "I HOLD OUR LIBERATION!"

"READ THE ANSWER," Peter shouted from the crowd.

"WHY WOULD I," Sabrina shouted at him flicking him off. The crowd started cheering her on with Peter and started to piss Sabrina off. "THIS IS NTO A WAY TO THANK SOMEONE WHO JUST LIBERATED YOU FORM HIGH SCHOOL FUCKING STANDARDS BUT FINE!"

The crowd started making noise waiting for the answer they were all not really caring for but were too busy with delight that one, they just told the bitch what to do. Two proved she is a stupid blond.

"HOLY SHIT," Sabrina screamed making the party turn silent.

_Well here it is, The Last Chapter of Mean Girls (with a cliff hanger). Don't Fret though like I said there will be a double sequel which means I'm writing two stories squealing this at once. One will be Seth's life through Cosby without Sabrina, and Sabrina's life in college, scary I know. Let me know which one you want undated first. I ended it on this day though because Today's the one year anniversary of knowing Michael Patrick Humphrey and stepped into the lives of my Britches (British friends for those who don't know). I love them and hope they're happy to know me as well. Either way there you go READ AND REVIEW!_


	30. JUST DANCE!

_The Story maybe done, but how would the stupid thing end without a classic SONG! BY THE WAY! THERES A MEAN GIRLS SEQUEL BEING RELESED THIS SUMMER EVERYONE! Sure ti won't be as good as my sequel but who' could?This may turn out crappy or not either way here's me songfic to the song of "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga. She knows how to work it. So the italics will be the lyrics and the bold typing will be like what you would see if it was a movie and or music video. Sabrina's singing of course and well the guy's part will be a firend neamed Cody. Luna, Vladimir, and Emma Frost are people just added so don't feel like you missed people but they'll be important later.. Either way hope this isn't too horrid for ya. Watching the music video on youtube may help. REVIEW THIS!_

_[Scene starts off with an empty but trashed room as if there was a party the night before]_

_Truth  
Or Red One: _**(Sabrina pops up with Microphone)**_  
Convict (Gaga)  
Oh oh, yeah_

_I've had a little bit too much _**(Cast of Mean Girl's at party)**_  
All of the people star to rush (start to rush by) _**(Sabrina starts to strutting around)**_  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man _**(Adam cracks open a bottle of liquor)**_  
Where are my keys?_**(Sabrina staring at a pile of keys and phones)**_**  
**__I lost my phone_

_What's goin' on, on the floor?_**(bunch of people dancing)**_  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore keep it cool _**(Sabrina singing on a lone couch somewhere)**_  
What's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Chorus:  
JUST DANCE! _**(Sabrina in the middle of the dance floor)**_  
Gonna be ok  
Da da doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE! _**(Seth making out with a random hot guy)**_**  
**__Spin that record babe _**(Michael by ranomd D.J. booth)**_  
Da da doo doot-n _**(Natalie dancing with Katie and Craig)**_  
JUST DANCE! _**(Sabrina bouncing up on Adam)**_  
Gonna be ok_**(Tonya, Rea, and Tiffany drinking and dancing)**_  
D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just  
J-J-JUST DANCE!_**(Sabrina with microphone on the couch again)**

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth _**(Sabrina with mic and some random guy dancing with her)**_  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out (inside out right)_**(Denise pulling up her shirt)**_  
Control your poison babe _**(Sabrina with mic on couch)**_  
Roses have thorns they say _**(Shelby making out with a guy)**_  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight! _**(Chad and Lewis unleashing a hose on the dance floor)**

_What's goin' on, on the floor?_** (Sabrina on couch)**_  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore keep it cool_**(Sabrina dancing slutty on the couch with microphone)**_  
What's the name of this club?_** (Seth and Amber laughing)**_  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright _**(Michael and Kirsten dancing, then Sabrina doing a hair flip)**

_Chorus:  
JUST DANCE! _**(Katie, Ailsa, Natalie, Chelsey, Charolette dancing)**_  
Gonna be ok _**(Vanessa, Louise, and Bryan taking a picture)**_  
Da da doo doot-n _**(Sabrina on couch)**_  
JUST DANCE! _**(Aaron and Alex texting)**_  
Spin that record babe _**(Sabrina with Adam)**_  
Da da doo doot-n _**(Seth and Amber Dancing)**_  
JUST DANCE! _**(Vladimir and Emma Frost dancing)**_  
Gonna be ok _**(Sabrina on couch)**_  
D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just  
J-J-JUST DANCE!_

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue _**(Cody singing)**_  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw _**(Sabrina doing belly dancing with Adam)**_  
And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a call _**(Dance Floor view)**_  
I'm a hit it up beat it up latch on to it until tomorrow yeah _**(Cody singing on couch again)**

_Shorty I can see that you got so much energy _**(Natalie and Denise drinking and laughing)**_  
The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round _**(Rachel and Michael talking)**_  
And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me _**(Cody singing on couch)**_  
In the meantime stay let me watch you break it down and _**(Cody loving all the girls on the couch with him)**

_Chorus:  
DANCE! _**(Sabrina on her couch)**_  
Gonna be ok _**(Seth seeing Renee walk in)**_  
Dad a doo doot-n _**(Sabrina in another slutty pose on couch)**_  
JUST DANCE! _**(Sabrina leaps off Couch dramatically)**_  
Spin that record babe _**(Renee shows her flag in her hands)**_  
Dad a doo doot-n _**(Sabrina dancing in the couch room)**_  
JUST DANCE! _**(Seth pulls his flag out)**_  
Gonna be ok _**(Sabrina staring into the camera sexy)  
**_D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just _**(Renee and Seth walk towards each other)  
**_J-J-JUST DANCE! _**(Sabrina does a hair flip and gazes into the camera)**

_Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic _**(Renee and Seth started spinning/ fighting each other for a while)**_  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic_

_Go use your muscle car-ve it out work it, hustle! (I got it just stay close enough to go it on)  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it Lysol, bleed it _**(Seth and Renee stop and Sabrina cat walks in)**_  
Spend the last dough (I've got it) in your pocko (I've got it)_**(Cody on couch)**

_Chorus:  
JUST DANCE! _**(Sabrina singing with Adam on dance floor)**_  
Gonna be ok _**(everyone dancing)**_  
Da da doo doot-n _**(Sabrina reaching inside her purse)**_  
JUST DANCE! _**(Michael making out with some girls)**_  
Spin that record babe _**(Seth throws a drink a new guy named Nathan's face)**_  
Da da doo doot-n _**(Sabrina pulls out the pregnancy test reading yes)**_  
JUST DANCE! _**(Seth dancing with Amber Tiffany and Renee)**_  
Gonna be ok _**(Sabrina kissing Adam)**_  
D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just _**(Glimpse of everyone on the dance floor)**_  
J-J-JUST DANCE! _**(Sabrina striking a final pose on her couch)**

_**Credits**_

_Written by: Sephiroth "Seth" Zhai_

_Inspired by: Sephiroth Zhai, His friends who were all in this book, and Mean Girls._

_Special Thanks and Disclaimer to: All the Characters I the book because either they were based off someone or they were actual friends. Except for Tiffany, she was the only made up character._

_Yeah so that's it. Mean Girls like all of my stories ended with a song thing. Yes you did read correctly Sabrina is pregnant and well me posting this means that the other story has been posted as well. So click my author name follow me to my page and click Confession's of The Cheer Leading Bitch and Memoirs of The Performer. CHECK THEM OUT AND REVIEW!_


End file.
